The Questions it Raises
by Metella
Summary: Temptation. What is the true nature of dragons? And what about the Huntsclan? The Dark Dragon is gathering Followers at an alarming rate, assisted by Councilwoman Chang. And that has radical consequences for both. -Alternate series of events.
1. Aqua

_I do not own ADJL. But all the characters in this prologue are mine! :) Jake and other canon characters will come onto the scene soon._

**Chapter 1: Aqua**

The huntsmen lay in wait.

"Do you have the sphinx hair net ready?" one asked the other nervously.

"Yeah. Here it is."

They each took one end and strained to hear the fleeing dragon. The first sound they could hear was blasts from the other Huntsclan. The second was flapping wings. When they could hear the labored breathing, the first Huntsman peered around the dumpster and hissed, "Ready-"

"Now!" he shouted, and they threw the net in the dragon's path. It couldn't brake fast enough and tumbled into the net. "Ha! We have you now, Aqua!" the second Huntsman cried triumphantly. Her aquamarine scales for which she was named reverted to skin as she was wrapped in the net. The pursuing Huntsmaster, along with his apprentice, surveyed their work. "Nicely done. Let's get her tied up before Malicai shows up. The others are keeping him busy." He turned to his apprentice. "You will finally complete your rite, Huntsboy."

As he was talking the other two Huntsman bound and gagged Aqua and unceremoniously carried her to a post they had erected for the occasion. They tied her tightly to it, and one pulled out a pocket knife to cut the sphinx hair-

"You idiot!" The Huntsmaster yelled, "Don't cut that net! It's expensive!" The knife-wielding Huntsman cringed.

"But doesn't she have to be in dragon form when she's killed?" he whined.

"Get out of the way." He roughly shoved him aside and began carefully loosening the rope and sliding the net out from under it. "Huntsboy, pay attention. This is the proper way to tie up a dragon without ruining a sphinx hair net." The Huntsboy watched his master's dexterous hands, his eyes shining with excitement. The Huntsmaster freed the rest of the net and tossed it to the other Huntsman.

"Pack that up!" he barked. The Huntsman scurried away. "Now, Huntsboy." He caught hold of Aqua's newly formed snout and bound it up so she couldn't scream. "Your first dragon."

He held out his blue staff to the Huntsboy who leveled it at Aqua. Her eyes widened as the wicked lobster-claw-like end began to glow bright green.

Malicai raced toward where he could smell Aqua. He had finally broken free of the other three Huntsmen. He flapped furiously, muscles straining. And turned around a building into the alley where Aqua had been caught. As he swooped down to divert Huntsboy's blast, he appeared like nothing but a dark green blur to the Huntsmaster- he was so close-

But even as he grabbed the staff, the Huntsboy fired. The blast wasn't knocked off course enough. It hit Aqua in the side, incinerating her ropes at the same time.

The Huntsboy felt the staff snatched and fell sideways, but with satisfaction saw Aqua slump to the ground. To Malicai, she fell with painful slowness. He dropped the staff and rushed to her. "Aqua?" he said in a stricken voice. She raised her head a fraction. "Aqua!" She was shaking her head weakly and making unintelligible sounds through the ropes around her snout. He reached out to take them off, but she gave a muffled growl and pushed him over with her failing strength. A green blast crumbled the wall where he had just been standing. Aqua fell flat from the momentum of her thrust and continued to breathe raggedly.

Malicai, dazed for a moment by her prone body, felt the next blast hit his flank. Or rather, he didn't _feel_ it; he was only _aware_ of it. "You're too late, Malicai!" the Huntsboy said smugly. This snapped Malicai out of his disbelief. He spun around and drew himself to his full height, his shadow enveloping the Huntsboy, his eyes burning with rage, his teeth bared. The Huntsboy was running even before he roared. The other Huntsmen froze. They had never heard a dragon roar like that. Malicai covered the distance between himself and the first Huntsman with impossible speed- he seized his staff and rammed the butt end into his chest. The Huntsman fell not with an expression of pain, but of surprise. The second Huntsman fired a blast at Malicai, but he dodged it by jumping and beginning an aerial climb. He dodged another blast and swooped down on the Huntsman, grabbing his staff and lifting him into the air. He flapped hard, bringing him up several stories. The Huntsman was powerless to do anything- Maybe he could drop onto the fire escape-

But too late. Malicai sunk his teeth into his shoulder, and he yelled and let go of the staff. Malicai broke his staff in half as he turned and didn't even hear the _thud_ of his body hitting the ground. He was looking for the boy- he spotted him running towards another three Huntsmen, the ones who had been "keeping him busy." Malicai flew after them-

"Oh, no you don't!" Malicai heard the Huntsman yell. A blast hit him in the back. He snarled and turned around. The Huntsmaster had retrieved his staff the Huntsboy had dropped. Malicai dove at him, grabbing for the staff, but as soon as he caught hold of it the Huntsmaster spun it around and hit him on the side of the head. Surprised, Malicai landed off balance and fell to all fours. A net fell on him from behind. _This is a powerful dragon. It only took two blasts to incapacitate the other. He would have kept fighting as soon as he got his breath back._ the Huntsmaster thought as the other Huntsclan threw the sphinx hair net over him. _A shame his hide is such a common color_.

"This is why you need to save sphinx-" he began to the Huntsboy, but he stopped short, looking down at Malicai. He was still breathing shallowly, but he had not changed back to his human form. "What-" more than one of them began as Malicai spun and threw his tail heavily into the Huntsmaster's chest. He slammed into the alley wall with an instant concussion. Malicai was still on all fours but now facing the four Huntsclan that had thrown the apparently useless net on him. He made a hair-raising sound between a chuckle and a growl. The four ran.

Malicai ripped open the net with his claws and ran after them on all fours. He stretched out his neck as he ran- he bit into the Huntsboy's right leg and dragged him down. The Huntsboy screamed. The three turned, but only to see Malicai clamp his jaws around the Huntsboy's neck. Two of them vanished with one staff, and the last one ran the rest of the way to retrieve his. He looked back at the gruesome sight. He never forgave himself for leaving his staff on the ground.

The boy had died quickly. Malicai glared after the vanishing Huntsmen, wishing he could go after them, too. He slowly turned around and went back to Aqua, dragging his hind leg whose flank had been hit. Aqua's eyes were clouding over, and her breathing becoming more faint. He undid the rope around her muzzle with trembling claws. "David," she rasped, using his human name, "you killed them- the _Huntsboy_- how could you- I don't-" He touched her lightly on the nose, silencing her. "Why, Aqua? Why didn't you join the Dark Dragon? It would have saved your life tonight." Her face froze in shock and disbelief as the life ebbed out of her.

REVIEW, please!


	2. Amberwing

**Chapter 2: Amberwing**

The Dark Dragon was conversing with his most loyal servant, Councilwoman Chang. "We need someone to watch the American Dragon. I want to follow his training progress." She nodded thoughtfully. "Most of your followers are too well known in their human forms. People would start asking questions if they went missing for too long."

The Dark Dragon made an exasperated noise between a growl and a groan. "And I can't send a dragon who has performed the sacrifice because they won't have a human form to change into. _And _dragons are supposed to notify the Council and the Protector before they enter another dragon's territory. If they were discovered, a lot more questions would be asked." His eyes wandered around the cave. As if on cue, a voice came out of the darkness.

"Master, if I may be so bold?" a gryffer stepped into the light cast by the molten lava. The Dark Dragon regarded her distastefully. It was his potionsmaster. A _gryffer_, of all things.

Gryffers look remarkably similar to gryffins, except instead of tawny lion's fur on their back half, gryffers have the orange and black patterns of a tiger, and are slightly bigger. But the most noticeable difference is that they can walk on their hind limbs. In fact, they have several other things in common with dragons: they talk, have dexterous foreclaws, and are just as intelligent. When the Dragon Council was formed they petitioned for the right to become members, but the dragons excluded them, on paper because they did not posses shape-shifting abilities. But probably it was more about the dragons' associating them with their less intelligent relations, the gryffins. Recognizing a chance to swell his ranks, the Dark Dragon later offered them powerful positions in his new world regime. Not all joined him, but those who did proved to be loyal allies by staying with him after his fall from power even when most dragons deserted him. Now they made up the majority of his Followers.

"Speak, Amberwing."

"As you were saying, an unannounced dragon appearing in the American Dragon's territory would be a red flag to the Council." The Dark Dragon glanced at Chang for conformation. She nodded. "Go on." He said reluctantly, knowing what she was about to suggest.

"Perhaps a gryffer could spy on him. Perhaps myself?" she tried to keep her voice flat and free of the excitement she was feeling.

"Aren't you working on a shape-shifting spell for gryffers?" he asked.

"I am. And I'll continue to work on it in New York. In fact, I'll have more access to potion ingredients there- They have an underground market, don't they?"

"The Magus Bazaar." Chang clarified.

"Very well." The Dark Dragon said. "Notify me if you perfect it while you're there. Would you like anyone to accompany you?"

"No. More than one gryffer would arouse the Council's suspicion." Chang interjected. "Gryffers are usually more solitary than gryffins." The Dark Dragon nodded to her, turned, and held Amberwing in his gaze. She wished she could retreat, but she hadn't been dismissed. He knew she had one more question to ask.

"Master."

"Yes?"

"Should I, in the event that I am discovered, remain undercover and deny my service to you?" This was her most crucial question.

"I would _advise_ you _not_ to be discovered." The Dark Dragon said softly. She stiffened. She would have winced if she could. "But, factoring in the Huntsclan, it may be unavoidable. Gryffers are more sought after than gryffins." She nodded. She knew this.

"I can handle the Huntsclan." She burst out, afraid he would suggest sending someone more expendable. The Dark Dragon growled. She had spoken out of turn- he still hadn't answered her question. "Follow your training. If you are discovered, help him. Gain his trust." She dipped her head. "Dismissed." His deep rumbling laughter reverberated around the cave menacingly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW PLEASE!

Gryffers are by no means an original creation on my part. But the politics of dragons was fun to delve into. ^^


	3. Malicai

**Chapter 3: Malicai**

Two burly dragons, almost nine feet tall each, roughly escorted Malicai down the aisle of the Councilroom. He looked around with apprehension at the crowded room. Every seat was filled, and many stood in the side aisles (Humans would have deemed the overcrowding a fire hazard, except that the ice-breathing dragons there would control any fire that might have occurred.) All eyes were on him, and whispers followed him as he passed. Most eyes were hostile, and almost everyone was in dragon form, and many pixies floated around. Even a few centaurs stood together, taking up a lot of the little space was left. There hadn't been a case like this in more than thirty years.

Malicai walked to the front center of the room beneath the tall dais where the five Dragon Councilors stood. Councilman Kulde beat his tail against the dais. "Silence!" The room was immediately quiet.

"David Collins, you have been convicted of killing five humans, one of which was a _child_. Your sentence has been decided as lifetime imprisonment. You are required to change into your human form and your powers will be taken. Do you have anything to say?"

Malicai inhaled slowly. "Yes. That _child_ of which you speak is the one who killed Aqua. Must dragons endure death and continue to spare Huntsclan? It is maddening." The two guard dragons tensed as he cocked his wings in anger.

During his pause murmuring crescendoed, but the Councilman thumped his tail again. "Is that all?" he asked. You could almost feel everyone's rapture, incarnated by the fractional lean forward, creak of the benches, the slight rustle of wings.

"No." Malicai said. "I will come peacefully. But I will not change forms."

Kulde turned to the other three. "Should we give him a force-change potion?" he asked, softly enough so that only they could hear under the resumed murmuring. "I think not." Councilwoman Chang said calmly. "It is a protest gesture. If we were to try to force him, he might actually earn more sympathy. I will administer it to him later." Kulde nodded. "Agreed?" he asked the other three. There was a pause before each of them said, "Yes."

The tail thumped one more time. "Very well. It is decided. Escort him to his cell." The murmurings grew into fully-fledged conversation as the Councilroom emptied.

"This experiment was a complete disaster." Councilman Kukulkhan exclaimed as soon as the last dragon had left.

"It is a shame to lose a dragon in its prime." Chang commented. "But they were inexperienced. Perhaps the next pair we assign should be older-"

"The _next _pair?" Andam said incredulously. "We won't be sending any other _pairs._"

"Councilman," Chang replied coolly, "you cannot deny that we need more dragon Protectors. We have been expanding steadily, but there are still many unprotected territories. Besides, more and more dragons are choosing to marry other dragons."

"Which I don't understand." Kukulkhan wondered aloud. "If dragons are raised with humans, there is no reason they wouldn't want to marry-"

"Except, of course, they are dragons, not only humans." Chang contained her annoyance. The other three exchanged glances. "Imagine hiding an entire part of your life from one who is supposed to know all about you, who _lives_ with you." None of the Councilors were married.

"Not to mention that dragon powers never skip over the dragon pairs' offspring the way they sometimes do with human-dragon pairings. I for one would have liked to have parents with dragon powers." The other Councilor agreed reluctantly.

"Anyway, we cannot afford to keep pairs from serving. Now, I admit it was a mistake to send the _young_ pair to Atlanta-"

"If I'm not mistaken, Chang, _you_ were the one who suggested sending the _young pair_." Kulde interjected.

"Yes." Chang responded. "I made a mistake." But she had intended to make the "mistake" all along. "Being on the Council does not make me or anyone else perfect. I _am_ sorry." _Sorry that you are making such a big deal of this._

"But this can not stop our expansion. Now, I was reluctant to uproot older pairs, who were set in the old ways, and more established in their homes and lives, so I suggested convincing a younger pair to serve, which turned out to be much easier. But it appears that to ensure pairs' safety, we will need to invest more energy in convincing the more experienced ones to serve."

They were all silent for a while. Then Omina said, "But the reason the Council never allowed family-whether by blood or marriage- to serve together is because close ties inspire revenge against Huntsclan, which Malicai has demonstrated." _Exactly_. Chang smiled inwardly.

"This also makes me worry about Lao Shi and Jake." Kukulkhan followed. "The bond between apprentice and master is strong enough without familial ties. If Lao Shi is killed, Jake is likely to react the same way Malicai did." _If only_. Chang thought. Kulde shook his head. "No, I trust Lao Shi. He will teach him properly."

"In any case," Chang said, "Jake will be tested as soon as he is advanced enough. If he doesn't pass, he and Lao Shi will be separated, and he will be assigned a new master." _And I know exactly who I will choose._ She thought to herself. "But back to topic, you cannot deny that dragons want dragon family, and I believe it will become harder and harder to isolate them . . ."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW, PLEASE!

Chang is one crafty cookie. She has to dance on thin ice, working the Dark Dragons' wishes into the Council. And they don't even know he exists!! But that is because of Chang, too, denouncing anyone who tries to get the truth known. Ring a bell from the series? I'm trying to follow it as closely as possible, interjecting some reality here and there. But it is somewhat difficult when I CAN'T FIND anywhere to review ADJL episodes.


	4. Amberwing Departs

**Chapter 4: Amberwing**

_Finally, a chance to get away from these caves_. Amber mused to herself as she packed her potion materials into enchanted space-saving pouches. _I will finally meet face-to-face with these monsters called humans_.

Amberwing was comparatively young, and had been raised in the caves. She used potion study to soak up some of her pent up frustration (gryffers weren't allowed far from the caves; they really only left to hunt.) The former potionsmaster for the Dark Dragon, a one-hundred-seventy-two-year-old named Moctix had finally died a few years ago. The first potion he had taught her to make was, of course, the catalyst for the sacrifice, which Moctix had deemed the Reverting Ritual.

Now, after almost twenty years of potion study, she was attempting to create her own. She had expressed the idea to Moctix before he became ill: devise a potion that would enable griffers to shape-shift, like dragons. "You may only be able to change into one form." Moctix had told her.

When she presented the idea to the Dark Dragon, he hadn't responded immediately. "This could equip griffers with a new usefulness." He said after some thought. Before, he had only been planning to send griffers into territories without dragon Protectors. The Council would get a message from a magical authority figure stating that they didn't want the Council's protection, and the Dark Dragon's Follower, whether a gryffer or a dragon that had performed the sacrifice, would stay to fight Huntsclan- to kill Huntsclan. Magical creatures usually preferred protection that _prevented_ Huntsclan from hunting twice.

Before, the gryffers could only fight. This way, they could spend time with dragons, even in their human forms, and sway opinions. And as a bonus they weren't _technically_ constrained by the Dragon Council's laws, so they would be able to kill Huntsclan with no consequences, at least at first. His Followers infiltrating dragon's lives and views. The Dark Dragon didn't smile often, but this was excellent. "The first form is to be human." He said simply. "Dismissed."

Amberwing was confused by his order. She noticed afterward that the lessons had changed. Young griffers were taught by the older ones, and dragon visitors to the caves. Sometimes the Dark Dragon himself would rally all the gryffers to speak to them. Previously the lessons had been about why they were fighting for the Dark Dragon, and how to kill humans-their weak spots such as the neck and belly; avoiding blasts from Huntstaffs. Now, they took on a new tone: how to meet Protectors, pointing out to them the unfairness of sparing Huntsclan, convincing them that there was no reason not to kill, complaining about the ineptness of the human form.

She still understood that humans were scum. But the broader implications of her proposition barely brushed Amberwing's comprehension. She only knew that she wanted gryffers to be, if not dragons' equals, then closer to it. Otherwise she knew very little about the outside world- and she was eager to leave and explore. As she packed her potion materials, she remembered one instance that had particularly annoyed her. She had been reading a book by lavalight when the Dark Dragon suddenly snatched it away from her. "What is this?" he hissed. "It's a book on the history of the Dragon Council." She answered, bewildered. She had finally wheedled a dragon into bringing it to her. She held out a claw for it back. "This is not about potions. Who gave it to you?" he demanded. She cocked her head questioningly. "Anderson." She replied. He whisked it away, thinking to himself, _Well I will have a word with Anderson, _leaving Amberwing half-perplexed, half-irritated. She had only read a few chapters.

_Now I can go to New York and read whatever I want_ she thought angrily as she stuffed the last vial in a pouch_. I hope they have a magical library_. She had been waiting for a chance like this practically all her life, and as a bonus she could pretend she didn't know the Dark Dragon. She dropped to all fours and dug a claw into the ash on the cave floor. She did know that some gryffers had chosen not to follow him, and she hadn't had that choice. She was born to Following parents. She reminded herself though, that she had to tread carefully. Angering the Dark Dragon had nasty consequences.

"Amberwing?" she looked up.

"Hi, Cinder." She answered. She would be the last to say goodbye to her.

"I can't believe you're really leaving." Cinder started to drop to all fours, the position that became greeting an older griffer. Amberwing reared and spread her foreclaws. "I'm all packed, see?" Cinder swept the corner with a glance and looked at her belt. "You put all that in there? Won't it be heavy?"

"Yes. But I'm using a portal spell. It won't be far to fly." She flexed her wings a little

"Are you going to kill some Huntsclan?" she challenged.

"I hope so." Amberwing clenched her claws.

"And he won't let anyone go with you." Cinder said, looking down at the ground. Amberwing stepped closer and raised Cinder's beak with a foreclaw, meeting her eyes. "I'll be fine." she reassured her. "Be careful." Cinder leaned in and to preen her shoulder. Amberwing would have smiled had her fierce eagle face permitted. She stroked the side of her head with her beak.

Cinder backed and said, "Your parents want to talk to you some more."

"No, I've got to get going." Amberwing replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, now that I've got this story rolling, you need to tell me. Is this making sense? I understand it, but if it's not translating **I'm not doing my job. **Please ask questions if need be :) And suggestions and reviews are ALWAYS welcome!!!

Some Hints:

(1) the Dark Dragon wants Huntsclan killed- and he is expanding his influence.

(2) The Council does not approve of killing Huntsclan. But they don't know The Dark Dragon exists. (Except Chang, of course)

(3) Oh, and the censoring of information is the foundation for radical recruitment. That holds true whether it's in my story or out here in the real world.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please!


	5. The Beginning

_This part references the very first ADJL episode- man that was a long time ago. No, I do not own ADJL.  
_

**Chapter 5: The Beginning**

Amberwing was thoroughly amused spying on Jake. His grandfather had made him do all sorts of chores yesterday. She was now watching Jake and his two friends skate a half-pipe, which seemed quite pointless to her. She watched them go back and forth. She shook her head. _If this is all humans do with their time_, she began, but her thoughts were interrupted. Jake had gotten a cell phone call. Amberwing listened. It was Fu on the line. "Jake, where are you? We were waiting for you!"

"Look, Fu, I'm tired of-"

"Kid, kid! The Huntsman has Gramps!"

"What!?! I'm on my way!" He hung up and as he ran called over to Trixie and Spud: "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later!"

Amberwing took off and followed him. _Now to see how you fight_. she thought as she watched his tiny form engulf itself in flames and fly upward.

Jake led her to the Huntsman. As she watched him fight, she had to wage her own battle to contain her mirth. _He must be very inexperienced. _she giggled to herself. But then he demonstrated that he absorbed his master's lessons: he intercepted the Huntsman's net with his tongue and by spinning it the way Granpa had taught him to clean a toilet bowl, it reversed direction and landed on the Huntsman. Then he knocked the Huntsgirl off balance with his tail in a sweeping motion.

_Hmmm. Perhaps he does have potential._ Amberwing reconsidered. She watched his tail in envy as her own slender tail swished back and forth.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malicai sat, fuming, in his prison cell. He wasn't quite sure who he was mad at, precisely-the one who had ratted him out, the Dark Dragon, himself, Aqua. _The Huntsclan doesn't know about the Council, right? It has to have been a magical creature that saw the bodies. And the Dark Dragon really screwed me over, didn't he? I perform the ritual, lose my mate, kill some Huntsclan, and what do I have to show for it?_ He glared at the unsympathetic gray stone around him. _And why didn't Aqua join the Dark Dragon? That net wouldn't have worked on her, and she would be here- well, not __**here**__- but with me._

His thoughts were interrupted by the click of a door being opened. Councilwoman Chang walked into view in front of his cell. He leapt to his feet and made sure no one was with her before exclaiming, "Thank goodness it's you! Is the Dark Dragon going to break me out soon?" Chang's eye's flashed. "First of all, do not talk about _him_ here. Remember, he prefers the Council to think he has not returned." Malicai opened his mouth- "Second, he is coming nowhere near here_ because_ he does not want to be discovered. Third, he wants you to stay-"

"Stay?!" Malicai flared his wings in outrage. "Yes," she hissed, "think of yourself as his publicist. You are dragons' window to the Dark ways. When they hear your story, they warm up to the idea of killing Huntsclan, at least for revenge." Malicai cocked his head, thinking. "In fact, one of his youngest Followers has started an online Forum about your case, and I am told he is getting many sympathetic responses. If you break out too soon, you will lose your _fans_." She grinned wickedly. Malicai folded his wings reluctantly.

After a pause he pleaded urgently, "But what will we do about my human form?" _That doesn't exist anymore._

Chang's face darkened. "I'll cover for you as long as I can."

She glanced around. "I think you'll be interested to know that the last occupants of this prison were Followers too. She walked around, looking into different cells. "About thirty-five years ago, at the very beginning of my term as Councilwoman," she reflected, "I walked down these halls planning their escape." She turned back to Malicai. "Their imprisonment was by accident. But yours is for a reason." She pulled a small camcorder out of her pocket. "Why don't you compose a short address to your fans?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oooo, that manipulative Chang. :P

Okay, this chapter was a little more straightforward, but as always, PLEASE REVIEW.


	6. Meeting

Chapter 6: Meeting

Fu strolled through the Magus Bazaar. He stood by Veronica's stand, and as he scanned the other booths he spotted a gryffer. He tapped Veronica on one of her many spider legs. "Hey, Veronica, I've never seen a gryffer here before. Is she new to the territory?" Veronica looked up. "Hmmm. I think so."

Fu rubbed his chin. Then to his surprise, the gryffer turned and looked straight at him. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure it _was_ him. It was a little unsettling to see it walk toward him, and on two legs. He knew they could walk on their hind legs, and he should have been used to seeing fierce-looking creatures tower over him (what with being a dragon's animal guardian and his short stature) but he hadn't seen a gryffer in- how long was it again?

"Aren't you the American Dragon's animal guardian?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," he said.

"I'm Amberwing. Nice to meet you." She held out a claw. Fu hesitantly took it. He studied the materials she was carrying. "So you're a potionsworker?" he asked. "I didn't know gryffers could brew potions." She puffed out her feathers. Fu, remembering too late that gryffers were sensitive about anything to do with intelligence, stuttered, "I-I mean, I've never met one who did." She snorted in disdain.

"So what are you working on?" Fu asked, wanting to change the subject. "Looks like a shape-shifting spell, but you're missing boggart's dust."

"You can tell that just by looking at what I have?" she asked, surprised. She hadn't reached that level of expertise. She was immediately glad she hadn't decided to shop for audillu ingredients first-the powder that enabled her to listen in on Jake through walls and over long distances- Fu might have been suspicious.

"Yeah, am I right?" he asked.

"Well, almost. The spell you're talking about is probably for dragons. I'm trying to devise a spell that will enable gryffers to shape-shift."

Fu rubbed his chin again. "But the problem is, that potion taps into their natural abilities." Amberwing clicked her beak, thinking. "But if they're natural, why do they need a potion?" she wondered aloud. Then she immediately saw parallels between the shape-shifting potion's ingredients and the potion for the Reverting Ritual. She remembered that the latter restored a dragon's full shape-shifting abilities.

Fu dog whistled. "That is an advanced branch of potion know-how. You want to walk with me? I'll try to explain it to you. Have you learned the difference between inherent and combination magic?"

* * *

Jake got a text message during a class change.

Check out www. freemalicai .com

It had a dragon icon on it. "Malicai." Jake said under his breath. He had heard that name somewhere before. The bell rang and he put his cell phone back in his pocket. "I'll check it out after school." He said to himself.

After school as he was walking home with his friends, he told them about the text. Trixie asked, "So, Jake, the Dragon Council is getting plugged in? They're using texting; that's pretty impressive for an organization that's hundreds of years old."

"No, Trix, see? It's not from the Council." He pulled up the message. "It has a green dragon on it. The Council's symbol is gold with the letters 'DC' in it."

"It's not in D.C., is it?" Spud asked.

"Oh, no. It's on an island."

"Didn't think so, but wanted to make sure." Spud had that far away look.

When he got home Jake threw his stuff on his bed and sat down at his computer. He typed the website into the browser and hit Enter. Almost immediately the icon that was on his phone appeared- a green dragon, which he could now tell was holding a broken Huntstaff in his two claws.

A loading bar under the icon told Jake that it was ready, but before he clicked anything a video began to play.

He immediately recognized the green dragon from the icon. "I am Malicai," he said. "Malicai, because I am renouncing my human name David Collins." He paused. "The Huntsclan killed my wife while we were serving in Atlanta, Georgia." Jake started. _There's another American Dragon?_ "I know you are young, but you are not too young to know the truth. The Huntsclan will not stop until you, and all the dragons you love are dead. I have been sentenced to lifetime imprisonment for killing Huntsclan. But how long will the Dragon Council force us to suffer losses and punish those who retaliate?" He looked down for a second, then looked back up. "They want me to resume my human form and take away my powers. But I will resist. I will not relinquish my dragon form until the law is changed." He spread his wings. "You are the future of the Dragon Council. Change it for the better."

Jake was completely stunned. He now remembered Grampa mentioning Malicai's case one day, but he had never given him the details. Or had he not paid attention? He wanted to go talk to Grampa right then, but something held him back.

The screen changed to reveal a forum. _Login or Register?_ It inquired.

Maybe he should do a little bit of his own research first.

* * *

"Is boggart's dust _part_ of a boggart?" Amberwing was asking Fu. "No," Fu answered. "see, it's cupboard dust that has been exposed to a boggart for more than ten years. That's why some wizards keep boggarts around instead of banishing them immediately."

"I see." Amberwing said. Fu looked at his watch. "Oh! I've got to go. Lao Shi will think I'm in trouble." Amberwing cocked her head at this odd statement. "Okay," she said, "nice meeting you. Do you come around here often?" Fu nodded. "Yeah. See you later." He trotted off.

Amberwing suddenly remembered her audillu powder. "Severed feathers," she swore under her breath. She had meant to ask him where she could get bat fur.

* * *

Jake logged in as MacDaddy21. An inconspicuous enough name.

He perused the threads:

The permantent ones were:

-Malicai's Case.

-Human Law

-Dragon Law

-What can we do?

The threads posted by other members continued down the page:

-What's with the name "Malicai?"/David?

-I thought the Council didn't allow pairs to serve together?

-My Master won't tell me anything . . .

He looked at the bottom of the page and saw three pages of threads, and a notice that said: _This Site established by MalicaiSaver6._

This might take hours. _No, I probably won't even be finished today_. He realized. _And I have homework to do_. But the video had really unsettled him. He needed to know what was going on. He Bookmarked the site and clicked on the first thread.

* * *

Amberwing flew to the cave above the Hudson River she had found to live in. She reviewed her conversation with Fu in her head, which had wandered all over the place, potion ingredients, gryffer discrimination; Amberwing had even steered him into talking about Jake. He really was a jabberjaw. She chuckled. She might not have to tail Jake so much if she could just get Fu to tell her what was going on. Maybe she really could afford to blow some time at the magical library-

"Amberwing." a gruff voice said behind her. She jumped and spun around. She wasn't used to the kamyoonikay spell yet. She saw the floating oblong window. The edges glowed and the Dark Dragon's face appeared in the middle. Moctix had modified a portal spell to keep the Dark Dragon in touch with his many Followers. It took less ingredients and was simple enough for someone with little to no experience in potionworking to concoct.

"Report." The Dark Dragon commanded.

"Jake is going on missions alone now." Amberwing started. "He has defeated a Nix. He has also told his human friends that he is the American Dragon."

"What!" The Dark Dragon exclaimed.

Amberwing nodded. "And he refused to give them a memory-erasing potion his animal guardian provided."

The Dark Dragon growled. "I can't believe he puts so much trust in a pair of humans."

"Should I get rid of them?"

"No." The Dark Dragon replied, thinking. "You'd most likely blow your cover. And-" he paused. "This exemplifies disregard for the Council's rules. In that respect at least, it is good."

He continued, "Is there any indication that he has found out about Malicai yet?"

"Not yet." Because, of course, she hadn't been tailing Jake that day.


	7. The Potion

**Chapter 7: The Potion**

The Dark Dragon reviewed with Councilwoman Chang: "His grandfather hardly goes out with him anymore. And he is on very sketchy terms with the Council. Our chance to make him a Follower may have past, but I will soon be able to have him alone." He showed all his teeth in a half-smile, half snarl. "He is one of the only ones who knows about me, thanks to his Master. We must drive him over the edge- the Council, under your direction, will never believe I have returned. We will take his sanity, and you will convince them to strip him of his dragon powers." He snickered. "Of course, that stunt he pulled at Halloween only helps us. Introducing humans to magical creatures? What was he thinking? Humans care nothing for other species- they exploit the creatures they have already. Should they find out about us, the Huntsclan would spread, and magical creatures would all but be wiped out. Only the dragons would be able to-" There were murmurs around the cave. "And the gryffers," he corrected, "would be able to stand up to the humans."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fu met Amberwing in the Magus Bazaar again. "So the problem with my potion being so similar to the dragon shape-shifting potion is that my ingredients have too much combination magic- they need dragon's magic to combine with. I need more inherently magic materials to add." Amberwing reviewed with Fu.

"Yep." Fu nodded.

"But they are usually more expensive, aren't they?" she drooped her head. The Dark Dragon had one of his Followers scrape up some money for Amberwing to take with her. After she ran out of it, though, she would have to barter what she had. She had worked so hard, but she might just have to go back to him empty-clawed.

Fu considered her. She was obviously really excited about this potion. She wanted to prove that gryffers could be almost as good as dragons. She was enthusiastic and curious, and with time could become a great potionsmaster. "So, what will you do with the potion once you make it?" he asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Dragon roared, "Today, magical creatures are forced to live in secret!" He paused and the murmuring grew louder. "Well, under my rule, we will be on top, and the Huntsclan will be exterminated like the vermin they are! And gryffers will have the rights to my Council that they deserve!"

Shrill cries of excitement echoed around the cave. As they subsided, voices emerged:

"We will soon be able to shapeshift Master . . ."

"We will fill the ears of dragons with whispers . . ."

"With doubts . . ."

"Why do we let Huntsclan live?"

"The Council is wrong . . ."

"The humans are inferior . . ."

"Maybe some things should change . . ."

"We should rule the humans . . ."

"They won't know what's coming . . ."

"The gryffers could help us . . ."

"There will be some slaughter . . ."

"But the freedom that comes afterward will be worth it . . ."

"All we need is Amberwing's potion."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, I might check out Jake's school." Amberwing answered. "He acts like his life there is incredibly boring compared to his dragon duties, but what they teach there is fascinating. I know so little of the human world." She was only half-lying, anyway. "Maybe I will go to their- what is it- public library?"

Fu nodded. "I know you have higher goals than that." He baited.

_Don't worry, dog, I'll put it to good use._ "Well, it would be great if the Dragon Council would consider letting gryffers serve." She said truthfully. _The Dark Dragon already does. _"Isn't it a funny thought," she mused aloud, "If a gryffer had a dragon master?"

Fu chuckled. "Of if a dragon had a gryffer master."

Amberwing positively glowed at that comment, no feigning.

"But if I don't get the potion finished, it won't matter what I _think_ will happen." She looked upward and sighed dramatically.

"Tell you what," Fu clapped his paws together. "I know some cheaper inherently-magical ingredients. You can try them out in your potion. Oh, and-" Fu stopped. "I should tell you. You know that shady looking gremlin in the market?"

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't buy my ingredients from there if I were you. "

"Are they counterfeit?"

"Oh, no. He would be found out if that were the case. His prices are always cheap and he always has everything in stock. That usually indicates less than desirable sources. Possibly even Huntsclan."

"Why don't you get Jake to check it out?"

"The Council doesn't authorize Protectors to act on suspicion. I have to have some proof. But his source may be miles outside New York. I can't pull Jake out of school to go on an extended mission unless I get a _report_ that Huntsclan are involved."

"I can't believe that shopkeepers would buy anything from Huntsclan."

"As I said, it's the cheapest and most reliable source. And there is most likely a middle man- so he might not even know. But the Protectors don't have nearly enough time to inspect every source of magical supplies."

_Because they are too busy living their "human" lives._ She thought acridly. _Perhaps I shall do an "investigation" of my own._

"Well, thank you so much for helping me. How can I repay you?" Amberwing covered up her annoyance with a chipper voice and her sincere gratitude for Fu's help. _The poor fool._

Fu rubbed his chin. "Well, you're going to have to pay or all of this yourself, anyway."

She nodded. "Of course, I know." Her head shot up. "But how about I bring whatever I don't use to your potions shop. Where is it?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

REVIEW PLEASE!

Oh, Fu, you have no idea what you're catalyzing here. D:

Okay, I've covered some beliefs, politics, and now a little bit of economics of the ADJL world. I gotta tell ya, this is so much fun!! :oD

Watch out, Huntsclan, Amberwing has appointed herself deputy of ingredient inspection. And she'll do a lot more than slap a fine on you. :)


	8. Rhetoric and Rage

**Chapter 8: Rhetoric and Rage**

Councilman Kulde called the other three Councilors to the Communications Room. "We have an incoming message from King Ohakeen." He informed them. _The elf king from Atlanta._ Chang thought smugly.

The giant screen flickered to life and the king, ornately dressed and with a gilded wreath on his head, began to speak.

"Good afternoon, Council. I trust you are well."

"Yes. King Ohakeen." Kukulkhan replied. "What is it you wish to speak to us about?"

"We appreciate your attempt to protect us." The elf king began. "But I find that it is in the best interest of my people and my kingdom that you do not send a replacement."

All the Councilors except Chang started in surprise.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Jake sat at his computer, reading.

_I mean, what are dragons here for if not to __**get rid**__ of Huntsclan?_ DracoFang was complaining.

_They see our scales and our teeth, and they think that we are demons that they have to slay or something- when really they are the monsters, slaughtering and robbing. _

_Even if they don't manage to kill us, they take away our lives anyway by forcing us to chase after them all the time- they add to our duties that we already have to deal with._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Surely we can redeem ourselves?" Kulde implored him. "We will send a more experienced dragon to be your Protector."

The elf king shook his head. "I understand that you wish to increase the number of dragons per country." He said. "But my people have objected to having a dragon here, since it seems to have attracted more Huntsmen. I have made the announcement that I will decline your offer of a New Protector, and no one stepped forward to oppose the ruling."

The Councilors looked at each other. "There is no way we can convince you to change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not." He replied. "I am flattered that you would extend your protection to us." He bowed. "But we will not take on another dragon. I hope this will not sour the relationship we have to you."

"Of course not. Thank you, King Ohakeen." Omina replied kindly.

"Fare you well." The screen went blank.

"I don't believe this." Andam shook his head. "Another refusal for a Protector."

"That makes seventeen territories so far." Kulde counted them up on his fingers. "And none of them have contacted us for help since."

Chang shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we cannot overrule the authority of the local rulers of the territories. And you know what they say, no news is good news."

The other Councilors admired Chang's even-tempered attitude and clear-minded words.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The elf king turned from his communications potion screen to a seemingly empty throne room and said, "It is done."

A gryffer stepped out from the shadow of one of the columns.

"A wise choice, King Ohakeen," he murmured.

"I am still deeply grieved for the death of the dragoness on our behalf." The King dipped his head.

"If she had performed the Ritual, she would have lived." The gryffer replied unsympathetically.

"And Malicai has been wrongfully imprisoned."

The gryffer nodded. "But everything has a purpose in the Dark One's eyes. Do not worry. He will be freed soon. I am only --- _an interim_."

"When he returns, he will be hailed as a hero." The king proclaimed. "We will hold a proper funeral for his wife, and we will feast." He paused. "Of course, as long as you are here, you will be provided everything you need. And may you will spill the blood of many Huntsclan while you are our Protector."

The gryffer lifted his head proudly. "Thank you. And I think you have inspired a new name for me." Gryffers often changed their names when they pleased. "Bloodbeak."

"And a magnificent name it is." The king nodded appreciatively.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The Council is spineless. They don't have the courage to kill._ IceMaster's type read.

"Jake, dinnertime!" his mom called.

Jake closed out his internet browser.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malicai was dreaming.

He and Aqua were soaring over the skyscrapers in the early morning, just like they used to. She drifted in and out of sight in the fog blanketing the city.

Planes roared far overhead. The Atlanta International Airport was busy, no matter what the weather or time.

They flew past the giant white WACHOVIA letters. They were barely discernable through the fog that was wrapped around the top of the building.

They landed on the Philip Johnson building, an intricate pyramid of what looked like construction beams, admiring the view of blurred city lights and sunrise.

Malicai turned towards her, but she was farther away than he remembered. He could barely see her light aquamarine scales, they blended so easily with the fog. Suddenly he had the strangest thought, that the fog coming **from** her.

His dream changed as he remembered her eyes during her last moment. Such pain and shock.

She dissolved and he was sinking his teeth into the green cloak of a Huntsman, trying to transfer the pain into the Huntsman's body.

He awoke, sweating. He ached all over from sleeping on his hard prison bed. He revisited his fight with the Huntsmen, remembering his reluctance to taste blood. When he had performed the Ritual, he had been timid, using only his claws. And when he fought the Huntsmen, he had still been unsure.

He sat up and opened his wings stiffly. At the first taste of the Huntsboy, Aqua's killer, he knew. Next time he met Huntclan, he wouldn't be so hesitant.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews, critique, questions, all welcome! (At long last I come up with an interesting chapter title XD)


	9. Jake's Journey

Amberwing had been working on her potion, but the river outside had caught her attention. It didn't give off light like the lava flow of the Dark Caves, but it was interesting to watch just the same. In fact, with the orange glow of sunset it almost looked like-

"Amberwing." She turned.

"Report."

"Jake has been away this week, master. His school had a-" she paused, trying to remember the word- "ski trip. I don't know what that means."

"It's not important." He replied. "I'll check in later."

He closed the portal before she had time to say, "He's supposed to be back soon, I think."

* * *

Jake was on his back in his bed, crying silently. He stared at the ceiling, feeling like he was spinning although he was lying very still. He jerked at the noise of his father walking by his room. Jake wiped his eyes and looked for his cell phone. He dialed a speed dial.

"F-fu? I need to talk to you."

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"J-just meet me in the shop, o-okay?"

"Okay, Jake."

* * *

Amberwing was preparing to leave. She thought she should check to see if Jake was back- she was tired of working, anyway, and stiff from the long hours over the cauldron. She attached a pouch of audillu potion to her belt. She had had plenty of time to make more- now she wouldn't run out any time soon.

* * *

"What's is it, Jake?" Fu asked. He could tell Jake had been crying. Fu sat on the sofa with him.

"F-fu, Huntsgirl is _Rose_."

"What?!" Fu jumped up. "How did you find out? Does she know-"

Jake raised his hand. "S-she doesn't know I'm a d-dragon." He said in a broken voice. "I-I p-pulled off her glove, and I saw her dragon tattoo- _R-Rose's_ tattoo."

"Aw, kid, I'm sorry." Fu patted him on the back and looked up. "Murphy, I swear, you are the worst jokester ever."

"What?"

"Murphy. Like Murphy's Law? Whatever can go wrong will?" Jake raised an eyebrow. "He's the fourth Fate. There are three sisters and the one brother-" he explained. Then he waved one of his paws. "Aw, it doesn't matter anyway. Just think of him whenever you say 'Awww maaan.'" He put on his best imitation of Jake.

But to Fu's dismay, Jake didn't laugh.

"Fu, that . . . isn't the only reason I needed you to come." Jake admitted finally.

"What?"

Jake stood and walked into the back room, where the computer was. "I've been chatting on this Forum," he said as he typed in the address in the browser. Fu looked at the screen. "Malicai, yeah. He was arrested for-" he stopped, glancing at Jake. "-killing Huntsclan." Jake finished. "Yeah." Fu shifted uncomfortably.

"The dragons on here- they are arguing that he shouldn't be in prison. That he was doing what he should have done." He clenched his fists.

"They think that—dragons should kill Huntsclan." His voice was constricting. "A-and I-I believed them. Up until-" He remembered the captured Yeti, Huntsgirl's hand, Rose's tattoo.

"Jake-"

"I was going to, too!" Jake stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. "I knew Huntsgirl was on the school trip, and I thought, 'She can't even give me any peace when I'm supposed to be having fun!'" He didn't pause long. "I thought, 'Huntsmaster isn't going to be with her this time.'" The color drained from his face and his voice slowed. "And I'd finally be rid of her."

"Jake, there's something really important you need to understand." Fu said, after he was sure he'd finished. Fu pinched one his many folds of skin. "I'm a dog, right?" he asked.

Jake was completely caught off guard. "W-what?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, you're a dog."

"But I'm not like other dogs."

Jake nodded, still flabbergasted.

"The word that magical folk use is 'person.' Whether someone has skin," he pointed to Jake, "fur," he pointed to himself, "or scales," he pointed back to Jake, "they are _people_."

"I get it." Jake nodded. "But what does that have to do with-"

"Jake!" Lao Shi entered the shop. "Your mother said you were here. It's time to start training!"

Jake groaned. "Great timing, Gramps," he muttered.

"I swear, Murphy, if you weren't immortal I would kill you." Fu breathed to himself as he went into the front room.

* * *

Amberwing flew over New York towards Jake's house. The air was warmer over the city, but it was more turbulent. She flapped to keep balanced. Suddenly pain shot through her wing.

"Huntsclan," she hissed. She hadn't heard the Huntstaff fire over the noise below. She turned her head around and saw them on hoverboards, quickly moving towards her. "Severs," she swore as she fought to keep altitude and dodge with her aching wing.


	10. Huntsgirl

**Chapter 10: Huntsgirl**

"Jake, you must pay attention." Lao Shi reprimanded. He wasn't even very far into the lesson yet, and already Jake's focus was wandering. "I don't teach you just to hear myself talk, you know. Nearly everything I teach you will have applications when you are a fully-fledged dragon."

"Nearly?" Jake replied sourly.

Lao Shi repressed his annoyance. "Yes, young one, that is why you must absorb as much as possible: to be sure you know everything you need."

"But some stuff you can't teach me." Jake crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, looking out the window.

"And you know if I could, I would." Lao Shi said softly. Jake couldn't think of a response to that fast enough. "Fine, fine, you care about me, yada, yada." Lao Shi kept himself from showing how much that hurt. He stole a glance at Fu, but he wasn't there.

"What were you saying about the nymphs in the harbor?"

Fu dog rushed back into the room. "That's going to have to wait, kid. We've got Huntsclan activity in east NYC."

Jake's jaw worked for a second. "Right." He said finally.

"I'm coming with you, tonight, Jake."

"Aww, Gramps, why?"

"Think of it as punishment for your lapse in attention."

Jake gave an aggravated sigh. "That's not true, Lao Shi." Fu crossed his arms. "I told him that Huntsgirl was Rose."

"You _what_?" Jake growled.

"Kid, he needed to know. And right now, we've gotta go."

They ran outside and found a secluded spot to change into their dragon forms. They flew east, Fu riding on Jake's back.

"Kid," Fu whispered, "Huntsgirl's identity is all I told him, I swear." Jake twisted his neck towards Fu. "So Fu, what are the Huntsclan up to this time?" he asked loudly enough for Lao Shi to hear.

"The report said they were spotted chasing a griffin."

Jake wondered if it was the same griffin whose egg he had saved. He fought down his revulsion at the memory of it ingesting its newly hatched chick.

* * *

Amberwing dodged blasts from Hunstaffs, trying to find a good place to land without losing momentum. She knew that the Huntsclan would eventually find out she was in New York. Now, she supposed, it was time to introduce herself to her _hosts._

"It's the American Dragon!" the Huntsmaster cried in outrage.

_Good, a diversion._ Amberwing turned sharply to face them, narrowing her eyes as her wing stung.

"Don't worry, griffin, the AmDrag's on the case!" Jake yelled confidently. He blew a fireball at the Huntsclan. "You get that gryffer!" Huntsmaster shouted to Huntsgirl. "Its feathers are invaluable-"

_Yes, and you're blood is invaluable to me._ Amberwing thought. She dove towards her. Huntsgirl tried to steer the hoverboard away, but Amberwing came in so fast that Huntsgirl lost balance and fell to the rooftop below, dropping her huntstaff in the process. "The dragon's never done that to you, has he?" Amberwing asked in satisfaction as she straightened out. She landed, wing throbbing, snatched the huntstaff, and threw it off of the side of the building.Huntsgirl picked herself up as the gryffer advanced on her.

Jake and the Huntsmaster were already engaged, exchanging green blasts and red fire.

Huntsgirl kicked sideways at her, but Amberwing barely budged. She blocked her attacks with her foreclaws and slashed back. Huntsgirl raised her arms up to block the blow she expected, but Amberwing's talons cut into her forearm. Huntsgirl screamed. _I don't suppose the dragon's ever done __**that**__ to you either._

"It is not I who need help, dragon." Amberwing said coolly. Jake was so surprised by the scream that he narrowly missed being hit by the Huntsmaster. Fortunately no more blasts came, as the Huntsmaster had seen his pupil pinned under the 500-pound gryffer. He made a movement toward Amberwing. "Come one step further to me or the dragon and she dies." Amberwing threatened. _Rose_ Jake thought inwardly. It was like a blow to the stomach. Huntsmaster was equally as stunned.

Jake pulled back to his Grampa. "G, did that griffin just speak, and isn't it against Council rules to kill?" His voice squeaked a little.

"That's not a griffin, it's a gryffer. And yes, it is against council rules to kill Huntsclan, but they technically only apply to dragons." He turned to Jake. "Most gryffers are followers of the Dark Dragon, Jake. She just might-" he couldn't continue, unable to look Jake in the eye. _How could I have forgotten that?_ Fu chastised himself. He looked at Amberwing with new eyes.

"Well, this has been fun, Huntsgirl," Amberwing whispered. Then she said louder, "I think that this dragon would be better off without you." She raised a claw, Huntsmaster raised his staff, but Jake was there first. "NOOO!" he roared, and tackled Amberwing head on. Huntsgirl scrambled away towards her master, and in an instant they were gone.

"What are you doing?" Amberwing growled. "We're not supposed to kill Huntsclan!" Jake shouted. They detangled themselves and Amberwing stood on all fours facing him. "And why not?" she demanded.

Jake ignored her question. "You have a lot of nerve, sneaking into my territory and threatening R- I-I mean, Huntsgirl. I should report you to the Council."

Amberwing didn't reply, mind working furiously. She had encountered a problem in orders. To gain the dragon's trust, it looked like she would have to _not_ kill huntsclan. Strange. Still, she was rebelling at the idea.

"She wants your pelt and mine," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "Why shouldn't I kill her?"

"Well- it's just-"

"Wouldn't getting rid of her solve the problems of her hurting magical creatures?" She pressed.

"Yes- but it's not-" Jake stopped again, unable to explain.

* * *

Rose and the Huntsmaster arrived back at their flat.

"Here, let me get you a bandage for that." Huntsmaster said.

Rose cradled her injured arm, marred by four cuts.

"Can you move any of your fingers?" he asked.

Rose flexed her hand. "Ohhh!" she screwed up her face.

"It may hurt, but it's good she didn't sever any nerves," he said as he bandaged it.

"I blocked, just like I always do." Rose murmured. She looked at the dark red in disbelief.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Why- why has the dragon never done this to me?"

"Because he is weak. A coward. Most of them are. It appears we have a . . . bolder . . . adversary."

* * *

"Jake!" Lao Shi called. Jake turned. The blue dragon beckoned with a claw. He glared warily at the gryffer. Once out of earshot, he began, "Jake, that is a Dark way of thinking. I want you to remember the values of the Council-" Jake waved him silent. "As if I would ever harm Rose." Lao Shi's green eyes narrowed.

"I am not talking about just Rose, Jake. Would you kill a Huntsclan if you got the chance?"

"I don't know!" Jake threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. Fu winced.

"I don't want you to be conflicted about this, Jake," Lao Shi cut in sharply. "The Council values all life." He paused and looked Jake square in the eye. "_I_ value all life, even Huntsclan."

Jake folded his wings and listened.

Amberwing dug into her belt for audillu powder, but thought better of it. Fu dog was watching her.

"Each of those Huntsclan members has a human life outside their Huntsclan duties," Lao Shi continued, "Friends, possibly family. It is crucial that you understand." He paused. "For example, if your father were a Huntsman-" Jake started. Fu placed a reassuring paw on his flank, but didn't take his eyes off Amberwing. "Don't worry, kid, extensive background check and monitoring on him before he married your mother."

Lao Shi regarded Jake for a few more seconds. Jake would have given anything to escape that withering gaze. "If a huntsman had a family, you would be directly responsible for their losing him, Huntsclan or no."

Several moments passed with those bright green eyes boring into him. Jake now thought he understood what Fu had been trying to say earlier. People were people, whether with fur, skin, scales, or_ dragon birthmarks._

"And," Lao Shi continued, "you are no better than the Huntsclan if you kill."

"I understand, G." Jake said with as much gravity as he could muster.

* * *

"Weak . . ." Rose whispered vacantly.

The Huntsmaster had always told her that the dragons were the most powerful magical creatures. She now had little doubt that the American Dragon could have killed her at any time, had he wanted to. But why didn't he? His claws had always been there; at times coming within inches of her face. Why had she never wondered why he didn't use them? Why he used the side of his hand . . .

She looked down at her own ungloved hands.

Perhaps dragons were more human than she thought. She looked up. The Huntsmaster was gone.

"He saved me . . . again." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Lao Shi, the gryffer is still here." Fu informed. Lao Shi regarded her icily for a few seconds. "I suppose, young one, that _this_ is one of those times where teaching can only go so far. I think you, as the next dragon master of this territory, should decide how to handle this."

Jake straightened in surprise. "R-really?" He glanced back at the gryffer, then to Lao Shi again, indecision plastering every aspect of his appearance.

"Diplomacy, Jake." Lao Shi nodded slightly, encouraging him to go.

Jake gathered what was left of his bewilderment and anger and drew a slow breath. He released them with a slow breath out, as Grampa had taught him. He did his best to assume an impassive attitude. He walked back to the gryffer, trying to put his thoughts into words.

"I'm sorry for flying off the handle like that," he said slowly.

"I am sorry for angering you." Amberwing folded her wings and bowed with her front feet.

"I have never met a gryffer before. Have you been in New York long? What brings you to my territory?" he asked.

"My name's Amberwing," she replied, "and I am a nomad. I wanted to come see the new dragon," she dipped her head.

"And I'm guessing he didn't make a very good first impression," he said sheepishly.

Amberwing talked slowly, picking her words carefully. "No, you uphold the rules of the Dragon Council. That is your place- if you wish it to be. It was simply bad luck that I was ignorant of them."

"Or conveniently forgot." Lao Shi muttered under his breath to Fu.

"But you still haven't answered my question, American Dragon. Why don't you kill Huntsclan?" she wasn't giving in without a fight.

"The Dragon Council believes that every creature has a right to life: that's why we protect other magical creatures."

Lao Shi's tensed muscles relaxed.

"But aren't you protecting magical creatures if you get rid of Huntsclan?" she argued. "Why should you care about the Huntsclan if they don't care about you?"

"Because-" he considered for a moment.

Lao Shi tensed again.

"It's what sets us apart. If we killed, we would be the same as the Huntsclan."

_The same . . . ?!?_ Amberwing shifted her weight, thinking. _What is he talking about?_

Jake waited for her response, and when none came, he said, "It was cool meeting you, Amberwing."

She looked up at him and reared to her hind feet. She spread her wings tentatively and bowed.

"And you, as well." She turned, fell to all fours, and trotted away. She would have liked to give an impressive takeoff, but her wing couldn't manage.

Lao Shi walked to Jake's side and placed a claw on his shoulder. "Well done, young dragon."


	11. A Problem in Orders

**Chapter 11: A Problem in Orders**

Rose tested the American dragon for the next few weeks. She fought with less intensity, paused at opportune moments, feigned slower reactions. She confirmed what she had never noticed before. When she stood over him, it meant certain death. When he stood over her, he was just waiting for her to get back up. She had never been fighting for her life. Just fighting for- what? Why would dragons do this? Weren't they –well- evil?

________________________________________________________________

Amberwing flexed her wing a little while walking through the Magus Bazaar. It was healed -she had been resting it for a couple of days- but it was still stiff. She spotted Fu Dog. She started to walk toward him, but he noticed her and strode away, giving her a cold stare over his shoulder.

Amberwing trotted faster. "Fu? Wait up!"

Fu turned and glared. "What?" he barked.

"I just wanted to say hi," she said. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "_Is something wrong?_" he repeated softly but forcefully. "You almost kill Huntsgirl, and you ask me _if something is wrong_?"

"I'm sorry." Amberwing said. "I wasn't raised on Council values," she said truthfully, "and I've been chased by more than my fair share of Huntsclan," she lied. "Why don't you teach me what I should know?" she asked.

"Why, so you can make your "cover" more convincing?" Fu growled. His hackles were raised, his teeth bared. "I'm not going to help you anymore."

"Why?" she asked, truly bewildered.

"'_Why,_' she asks."

Amberwing lowered her head, folder her wings tightly, tucked in her tail, and took a step back. "Oh, I see." She said, voice full of both feigned and real hurt. "I am a gryffer, and of course, all of us are Followers," she said with a little bite. Fu was stereotyping, and even though he was correct, she still didn't like it.

"And because I am a former Follower, my past will define me." It was the half-truth anyway.

Fu's look softened.

"You're right. I'm crazy to think the Council would ever listen to me." She turned and spread her wings.

"Wait." Fu said.

She took off.

Amberwing was surprised to find that she felt bad for misleading Fu. But she had really enjoyed his company, aside from the fact that he informed her on what Jake was doing. She was puzzled, too. How could he turn on her so easily, over the life of one measly Huntsgirl? Feathers, she hadn't even killed her!

When Amberwing reached her cave that night, she was particularly aware of the solitude. She had been raised in the Dark Dragon's caves, where there were always the rustling of other wings and clattering of claws. She missed Cinder and Whitewing and the others, now more than ever. The constant flowing of the water replaced the white noise, but nothing replaced her friends. Maybe that was why she had been so eager to talk to Fu dog. She lay down and rested her head on her front claws. That and the fact that her potionsmaster had died.

"Amberwing." She kept herself from sighing.

"Yes, My Lord?" she answered.

"Report." He commanded.

"I have run into a problem," she admitted. "I almost killed the Huntsmaster's apprentice, but Jake intervened."

The Dark Dragons eyes widened. "He stopped you from killing a Huntsclan?" His brow furrowed. "It is worse than I thought, then."

Amberwing suddenly perked up. "But I think I just thought of a way for me to get rid of some Huntsclan." She kneaded her claws in anticipation.

"Very good, Amberwing." He smiled. "I look forward to hearing about it."

____________________________________________________________

REVIEW, please!


	12. Griffins' Feathers and Hunstaff Talons

**Chapter 12: Griffins' Feathers and Huntstaff Talons**

Amberwing had decided to find out where exactly the gremlin Fu had told her about got his supplies. She watched him all hours, listening to when his orders came in. She found out when griffin feathers were arriving. She would start with those.

When the day for their arrival came, she watched as another gremlin handed over bundles of griffin feathers. The shopkeeper handed him his payment. As the seller left, Amberwing followed. _Jake may not be able to go on "extended missions,"_ she thought bitterly, _but I can._ _And I'm going to find out where you get those feathers._

The gremlin owned a horse, which he had hooked to a small wagon full of various magical supplies. Amberwing watched him make the rest of his deliveries and tailed him as he traveled west for several days, disguised as a human. She could keep up with the horse on foot, so she walked rather than flew. She needed to conserve what little strength her wing had. That stupid Huntstaff. _If Fu is right, there are Huntsclan that he and Jake don't know about. Out here, I will be able to kill, and no one will stop me. _She thought angrily.

Finally he arrived at a small town, and Amberwing sprinkled some audillu powder on her head to listen in on him. After he had stabled his horse and eaten dinner, he walked out onto a trail, away from the town and into the forest. Amberwing decided to follow him flying. He met three people.

Amberwing immediately recognized the Huntstaffs they were holding, even from her altitude.

"You're late, Schmaal. Bad weather?"

"Oh no, I am sorry, but I had a few haggling snags while I was in the market." He chuckled at his own rhyme. "But anyway, here's you're payment. I got a good price for your feathers." He handed the huntsman a bag of coins. "Leprechaun gold. Can't do better than that."

"Mmm, yes." The huntsman took out a coin and examined it. "As always, a pleasure doing business with you," the huntsman extended his hand in a half- bow. The gremlin tipped his hat. "We will have more feathers for you in two weeks."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Amberwing muttered to herself.

The gremlin returned to the town, leaving Amberwing to follow the huntsmen. "How many of there are you?" she asked quietly. "And where are the griffins?" She followed them for nearly two hours, until they stopped. Amberwing winced as she flapped in place and scanned the ground around them. There was nothing. She listened.

One of the huntsmen raised a staff, and the ground under it began to glow. "Griffins feathers and Huntstaff talons," he proclaimed. The patch of ground opened up like a trapdoor.

"Oh, no, you're not going to escape," she breathed furiously. She folded her wings and dove through the trees. They were just far enough apart for her to avoid the branches- _I'm going to kill my first huntsclan_ she thought, adrenaline pumping. She extended her claws-

"What the-" one of the huntsmen heard the whistling of her dive just a little too late. He turned to see his friend the split second before she hit him. She sank her talons into his shoulders and ripped downward with her back paws. He didn't even know what had happened. She landed on him, crushing him under her weight. "Thomas!" the other two shouted simultaneously. They lowered their huntstaffs at the huge creature. Amberwing jumped sideways off of her victim to avoid the blasts. She wouldn't be able to launch back into the air, but it didn't matter. She sprinted away, disappearing into the darkness, and climbed up the back side of a tree. _Always keep the high ground._ She thought as she dug her talons into the wood and ascended about thirty feet. She heard the huntsmen rush to their fallen comrade.

"Thomas! Oh my god! What was that? A griffin?" a female voice. Amberwing sighed in annoyance.

"It was so fast, I couldn't see-"

"Is it still here?"

"No, it ran off."

Amberwing couldn't see them, but she was sure they were bent over him.

"So this is the kind of creature you plan to deal with," a weak voice. _He's still alive?_ Amberwing fumed. "One that will kill you for no reason . . . " _No reason?_

"Tom," the other huntsman said, "Stop talking. Save your energy."

Tom groaned. "Maybe the Huntsmaster is right about them . . . "

"Tom, y-you know that's not true."

Tom's breathing was ragged. Then it stopped.

"T-Thomas?" the female voice again.

"He's gone, Stacey." Amberwing clicked her beak in satisfaction.

"W-we've got to f-find that thing. It went--- that w-way." Amberwing assumed this was "Stacey." Her voice was shaking and she was making strange noises between words.

"We should get backup first, " the huntsman said. Amberwing heard footsteps and the huntsman repeated the incantation to open the ground. Amberwing jumped and glided to a tree nearer to them. But her wing brushed a branch.

"Did you hear that?" the huntsman whipped around, and Stacey stopped making the noises. He looked up and saw the creature drop from a branch towards Stacey. He fired, and his blast grazed its side. It shrieked.

Amberwing fell through the trees, narrowly avoiding the green energy. She opened her wings and another blast passed beneath her. She glided away from the motionless form and the huntswoman, who had risen and grabbed her huntstaff as well. Amberwing noticed that her face was-shiny? But she couldn't worry about it. She landed, and immediately she started running because she was caught in a crossfire. A branch above her exploded; she ducked and kept running around towards the standing huntsman, knowing that the other would stop firing when he got in the way. When she finally had him between herself and Stacey, the ground door was closed yet again.

Amberwing charged him, dodging his blasts and grabbing his huntstaff in her beak. He struggled for a moment, and then she grabbed his forearms in her claws and wrenched it away from him. Stacey was rooted to the spot, huntstaff still lowered. The huntsman started to drop to the ground, trying to give Stacey a clear shot, but Amberwing grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him. "You hunstclan are so pathetic," she said. "Y-you can talk?" the terror in his eyes was joined by another emotion. "Yes, idiot." Amberwing growled. "A gryffer!" he exclaimed. He glanced down out of her fierce eyes to look at her tiger pattern.

"A what?" Stacey asked.

"A gryffer!" the huntsman repeated. "Stace, put down your weapon!"

"Are you insane?"

"Put it down!"

"It's right, you are an idiot." Stacey muttered.

"What are you doing, human?" Amberwing let him stand, still holding his arm and shoulder. She didn't want to admit it, but she was impressed that this guy knew what she was. Then their words came back to her. What had they been talking about?

"I know you won't believe me," he said slowly, "but it is in your best interest to let me live."

Amberwing laughed harshly. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"I am Alex Whichest. I used to be a professor at the Academy."

"Academy?" Amberwing said.

"Where we teach young huntsclan."

"Mmm."

"Why did you kill our friend?"

"The same reason I'm going to kill you." Amberwing tightened her grip, her claws sinking into his skin.

"Because we're huntsclan?" His voice only quavered a little.

"You catch on fast," she said sarcastically. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he explained, "you want to help the griffins, I assume. And I want to help all magical creatures."

Amberwing laughed louder this time.

"Help magical creatures, huh?" She glanced quickly up to make sure the huntswoman hadn't picked up her staff again. Alex noticed.

"Stace, you didn't pick it up did you?" he asked, his voice cracking in panic.

"No," she said through clenched teeth.

"Kick it away from you."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Amberwing turned back to Alex, intrigued but not convinced. "It's easy to lie when you're caught in a gryffer's talons." She leaned in, her lethal beak inches from his face. "So tell me about this little griffin feather operation you have here."

"That door leads to an underground warehouse." He nodded towards the spot on the ground. "We keep griffins there-" Amberwing's grip tightened again. "Under the ground?" He had touched a nerve.

"Y-y-yes." His voice was shaking badly now, and his face was screwed up in pain.

"How many Huntsclan are here?"

"Nine. Well," he glanced back at Tom and his jaw worked for a second. "Eight," his voice constricted.

"How many griffins?"

"Around twenty."

"And still you could be lying to me." She taunted. "Why would you want to help magical creatures?"

"Well, the huntsmaster of New York wants to eliminate them entirely." Amberwing's tail swished.

"And you don't, because?"

"Huntsclan make their living off of magical creatures." Alex said, matter-of-factly, regaining a tiny bit of his composure. She brought his face very close again. "And how exactly does that help us?"

"Well, you're not eliminated- not on the whole, anyway." Stacey said sarcastically.

Amberwing looked at Stacey and growled. "Hmm, well, you've been _very_ helpful, Mr. Whishest-" she drawled.

"W-wait!" he pleaded. "Please, let me finish." Amberwing's tail swished again. She was getting tired of this.

"I-It makes sense to other huntsclan- s-so they won't support the Huntsmaster. I thought that I should try to stop him should he ever find a way to exterminate all magical creatures- to lead a rebellion in the Huntsclan," he breathed quickly.

"That's how his treacherous thoughts started out, anyway." Stacey interrupted. "And then it evolved into something different." She crossed her arms. "He and Tom tried to convince me that dragons were _reasonable_ like humans. And that we shouldn't try to kill them any more, because it was the same as killing a human."

"They are humans!" Amberwing spat at her. "All except-" she stopped._ The ones who have performed the Ritual._

"What?" Alex asked.

"Never mind." Amberwing said.

"So, if they are the same, what about you?" Stacey asked.

"What about me?" Amberwing said defensively.

"Are you like a human?"

"I should hope not." She bristled. Alex made a small noise through gritted teeth as her claws dug into him again.

Stacey stopped, as if she had asked the wrong question.

"What she meant to say is, are you like a dragon?" Alex managed to get out.

Amberwing simply looked at him. _Fu thinks I am.  
_

"Y-you _are_ like a dragon." Alex rasped. "Because you are listening to me."

Amberwing cocked her head, not understanding.

"What do I need to do to prove myself to you?" Alex asked.

* * *

Oh, gosh, I'm muddying the waters, aren't I? ;) REVIEW if you liked it (or if you didn't XD)


	13. Human, Finally

**Human, Finally**

Amberwing flew back to her cave. Once she arrived she slept fitfully for a long time. She drifted in and out of dreams. She was under a glowing shield. Her wing twinged . . . She was running, hunting, chasing, her prey loped easily ahead of her, scorning her. Then suddenly the buck turned and brandished its sharp horns, but it only increased her hunger to see his defiant eyes . . . She was closed in, somewhere dark, unable to escape, to fly. A huntstaff glowed and she screeched.

She woke, panting. Would Alex really do what he said he would? Why had she trusted him?

She got up, stretched, and absorbed herself in completing her potion to distract herself from worrying. If she allowed herself to brood over her choice of sparing the Huntsman, she would go insane.

She had already gathered the ingredients Fu had suggested. Before she had left, she had thought carefully about which to use, tediously recording their properties and what happened when she used different mixtures. This combination made her shrink, that combination gave her skin . . .

One day it hit her. It was so obvious. She had never worked with them before, but she remembered reading that griffins' feathers had magical properties. Why wouldn't gryffers', too? The next day she went to the magical library and looked up griffins and gryffers. To her dismay, she found almost nothing about gryffers. "Severs." She cursed silently and looked up griffin feathers' uses in potions. When she finally returned to her cave, she had decided to do everything the same as a griffin's feathers. It was all she had to go on. She plucked three feathers from her chest, these being the most potent on a griffin, and covered them in powdered snart root. She prepared the rest of the potion and let it simmer for a few days.

She held her breath as she slowly dipped the feathers in, and watched the potion nervously. It ceased to bubble and became still.

She ladled a bit of it into a vial and sniffed it. No adverse smells. She sprinkled some detection powder to make sure. But nothing happened. As she drank it, it was cool, and she knew she had gotten it right. She ran to the cave entrance and climbed down to where the water was still. It was an odd experience, not being able to fly. She examined her appearance in the mirror-like surface of the water. She had auburn colored hair and hazel eyes. She touched her face, surprised at how sensitive the human hands were. She dipped her them in the water, and then picked up a stick, and brushed them over the grass, savoring each sensation. They were so different!

But at once, she realized how fragile she was. She couldn't feel the power in her limbs any more. Even though she was lighter, she felt slower and very awkward. The absence of her wings bothered her. She would have to be more careful in this form. She sat by the pool, waiting for the potion to wear off. A tingling sensation began, and the transformation didn't take long, she noticed. She flew back up to the cave, and resolved to tell Fu the next day.

Amberwing flew hurriedly down to Lao Shi's shop, to the back entrance where no one would see her. "Fu?" she called excitedly. "Fu?" He was asleep on the couch. She considered whether she wanted to wake him.

"What are you doing here?" she jumped at the harsh voice. "Oh, Master Lao Shi." She made a small bow. "I was looking for Fu dog."

"Yes, that much is clear by your inquiry," he said tersely. "What did you need him for, and how did you get here?"

"Well, I wanted to show him a potion I was working on- and I flew."

"First of all, I meant how did you know where my shop is, and secondly, be careful when flying around. New York City is heavily populated and we can't have anyone seeing you."

"Yes sir." She said it meekly, but she was beginning to dislike his condescension. She was reminded of the Dark Dragon. "Fu dog told me how to get here."

Lao Shi rounded on Fu, who was still asleep. "FU DOG!" he roared. Fu leapt clear off the couch and landed on his side on the floor. "What? Did Big Ernie call? Listen I told him I'd pay him back-"

"No, Fu." Lao Shi growled. "You've gotten yourself in a new kind of trouble." He glanced back at Amberwing. And pointed to the front room. Fu walked on all fours, tail between his legs.

"What are you thinking, Fu dog?" Lao Shi whispered furiously. "First you encourage Jake's interest in _Rose_, a _huntsgirl_, and then this gryffer appears out of nowhere, telling me that _you_ told her where my shop is."

"I-I'm sorry." Fu dog stammered.

"She could easily break in a steal any number of the magical artifacts or supplies we have, or attack us while we are off guard-"

"Now hold up one second." Fu retorted. "You've put enough spells around this place to ward off an entire army of warlocks. And what makes you so sure that Amber would try to hurt us?"

"That is beside the point," Lao Shi said quickly. "And Fu, come on, she is a Follower."

"You don't know that." Fu accused, unwilling to give any ground.

"Lao Shi sighed angrily. "Well, we can't move the shop," he said, straightening. "What kind of potion is she making?" Fu paused. He knew if he told Lao Shi what she was actually working on, he would flip out.

"She wants to work on a simple levitating spell- to fly longer, you know, because she travels a lot." He smiled inwardly. That was an inspired story.

Lao Shi considered him. "All right. But keep an eye on her. And if you can-" he leaned in and lowered his voice- "find out about her connection to the Dark Dragon." Fu frowned and crossed his arms. "Fu, you have been around for six hundred years. You _know_ she is at least a former Follower."

_Yes, I do, unfortunately._ "All right." He said reluctantly. He was not looking forward to bridging that topic with her again. He remembered their last exchange. Had he actually growled at her?

"Amberwing!" Fu said loudly. "Let's go to the Bazaar. "We're not welcome here," he muttered. He steered Amberwing out the back entrance to the shop. Once he had closed the door, he sat down and hung his head. "Amberwing, I thought you had left for good," he looked up at her. "I-I'm sorry."

Amberwing was elated and sad at the same time. Apparently her absence had strengthened his trust- and guilt. "It's all right." She reassured him. "I'll have to tell you what happened later." _Although I might want to leave out Tom. _"But Fu, listen, I finished the potion!" Fu jumped up. "Wait, so you're telling me you actually turned into a complete human- your skin wasn't mottled, no tail, or anything?"

"Yeah." Amberwing nodded. "And I had their sense of touch- it is amazing!"

"Yeah, they really do take that for granted." Fu said, looking down at his own paws.

He looked back up. "So I guess I'll have to call you Amber, then. What did you use?"

She listed all of her ingredients, then told him about the feathers.

"Well, I've got to say, that's pretty ingenious. And you know-" he said reflectively, "maybe I was wrong about that inherently magic thing. Your feathers obviously have potent magical properties- and they probably combined with something else- I'll review your ingredient list. It is strange that you have to put the feathers in and drink it- your magical potential must lie in your feathers and not your body." He paused, troubled by the way she had looked away. But he knew what was wrong. "It's like dragon scales. They have magical properties even when removed." Amberwing turned back, knowing that he was trying to cheer her up by putting her on the same level as a dragon.

"Can I show you the potion now?" she asked

"You have it with you?" Fu asked in return.

She pulled a vial out of her belt. Fu dog sniffed. "Ah, the space-saver spell. Doesn't it give you a little trouble when flying?"

"Yes, especially when I-" she stopped. _Flew in from the Dark Caves? I'm a nomad, remember?_ She berated herself. "-when I stock up on ingredients in a place like this."

"Want me to teach you a weight-reducing spell?" _Good, he didn't notice._

"Sure," she replied. "But can I show you my human form first?"

Fu glanced back at the shop. "Listen," he said quietly, "I told Lao Shi you were working on a levitating spell- which is what the weight-reducing spell is, essentially- he probably wouldn't feel comfortable if you knew how to shapeshift. He still thinks-" he stopped, unsure how to continue.

"Well, if it's any consolation," she said, breaking the silence, "This potion only turns me human. It doesn't even work like the dragon shapeshifting spell." She lowered her head dejectedly. "I have to use a potion to do what a dragon can do naturally."

"Now, don't give me that." Fu wagged a finger, "You are a great potionsmaster- most dragons don't even bother to learn the basics, they're so full of themselves- Jake doesn't even listen when I try to teach him." Amberwing tilted her head and looked him full in the eye.

"Thanks," she said. Her voice showed the gratitude that didn't appear on her eagle face. She was happy both with Fu's encouragement, and the fact that she had steered the conversation away from the Dark Dragon.

They walked to the Magus Bazaar to try out her new human form. Amberwing took out a vial and put it to her beak. "Wait!" Fu said suddenly.

"What?" She said impatiently.

"When you morph, do you have any clothes on?"

She thought for a minute. "You mean those colorful outer layers they have? I don't think so. Does it matter?"

"Yes," Fu said quickly. "They're called clothes. And if you didn't have any as a human, it would be like you having no feathers."

"They die if they don't have clothes on?"

Fu remembered that griffins died if stripped of too many of their feathers. The same must hold true for gryffers. He chuckled. "Well, they might 'die' of embarrassment."

Amberwing cocked her head, not understanding.

"Never mind," Fu waved his paw dismissively, "I have some friends who can help you get some clothes."

"I don't have much money to spare-"

"Oh, I don't think money will be a problem. They're bargaining experts. And you could definitely barter some of those feathers if need be." He was leading her up to one of the many doors that opened onto the Bazaar. He knocked. Two girls answered the door. "Amberwing," Fu said. "meet Natalie and Katie. They're werewolves." He winked.

* * *

Amberwing flew back to the cave that night, laden with clothes, but with the weight-reducing spell she hardly felt them. The girls had been nice enough to give her some of their old things, and boy, did they love to shop. Her ears were still ringing with what season she was, what went with red hair, and what complimented medium height.

She pulled out a timetable she had sketched to calculate what amount of time a certain measure of potion would last. She would need several more samplings before she could give a very accurate estimate. Fu Dog had asked her if she could change back at will. She had tried, but to no avail.

_"Will I have to make an entire new potion to change back?" she had growled in frustration._

_"No, no, I think you'll just have to tweak it a bit." He had pulled out the list he had written of her ingredients. "I think you'll have to replace the sphinx hair. That traps dragons in their human form. Perhaps it does the same for you."_

Amberwing lay down. She looked at the place where the Dark Dragon's portal usually appeared. He would pressure her to give him the potion ingredients if she told him of this breakthrough, but she would have to make sure there were no side effects before giving it to the other gryffers- and she had to make sure that no one got stuck in that puny human body. At least, these were the reasons she told herself that she would put off telling the Dark Dragon.


	14. Revenge

**Revenge**

Fu and Amber were in the library, researching replacements for sphinx hair, when Fu noticed her looking up to the ceiling. She was in her human form (to get used to it) book open, gazing up. "Hey Amber," he said. "Yes?" she started, pulled from her thoughts. "If you want to go to the human library, you can," he offered. "You said that the potion gives you a warning before it wears off, doesn't it?"

"It's pretty short, though." She remembered the tingling sensation.

"I think you can handle it. You have a rough estimate of how long you have, don't you?"

"Yeah." She considered for a second. "I think I will." She smiled. Facial expressions were so alien, but somehow natural.

Amber walked around the human library, marveling at the range of topics. "Excuse me," she tapped someone on the shoulder. The woman turned around. "Do you know where there is a book on geometry?" She remembered that was the topic she had understood least while listening to the classes at Jake's school.

A blonde girl in the next row started at the sound of Amber's voice.

"The nonfiction section's that way." The woman jabbed her finger.

Then someone tapped Amber on the shoulder. She turned. "Hi," the girl's blue eyes scanned her. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um- probably not."

"What school do you go to?"

"I'm just in town for a little while."

"Oh. Um-" the girl shifted her backpack. "Well, there's this cute little restaurant a few blocks from here. You really need to go before you leave. It's called Ellen's Stardust Diner."

"O.K." Amberwing shrugged.

"So, what are you studying geometry for, on a trip?"

"Well, I don't understand it very well."

"Oh. Well, what don't you get? I could try explaining it to you. Sometimes that's better than reading it out of a book." She paused, but continued before Amberwing could respond. "I know, I'll walk you over to the diner and you can talk to me. What's your name?"

"Amber."

_Amber_ didn't catch the tightening of the girl's hand on her backpack.

"I understand what a radius and a diameter are, I think." Amberwing was saying. "I just don't know what a 'chord' is."

She had not even noticed that the girl had led her away from the street. She didn't know the difference anyway.

Suddenly there was an arm around her throat.

"What are you doing, you plucking human!" she swore.

She thought about crying for help, but who would help her? (She also had no idea that a teenage girl being attacked by another girl hardly seemed dangerous to the average New Yorker.)

"Yeah, you didn't ask me for my name, did you?" the girl said. "And I'm assuming you aren't human, since you just called me a human. Are you, perhaps, a gryffer- the gryffer who did _this_ to me!?!" she pulled up one of her long sleeves to reveal four cuts.

"How did you know it was me?" Amberwing choked out.

"Trust me, you never forget a voice that threatens to kill you." Huntsgirl hissed into her ear.

Amberwing struggled, but this stupid body was so weak. Huntsgirl held her tight, elbow locked around her neck. With her free arm, she pulled one strap of her backpack off her shoulder. Amberwing's breath was coming in short bursts, which was only partially due to the Huntsgirl's vice grip. She had never been truly afraid before. She had always been taught that dragons, although they were stronger, would not seriously hurt her, and that, if she had half a brain, the Huntsclan would never be able to, either. She had never bet on being caught in a human body. The fear had just as powerful a grip as the slight Huntsgirl. As Huntsgirl tied her hands behind her back, she thought, _I'm really going die._ She had never felt this way before . . . except . . .

_Young gryffers sat at attention, stock still, though the shifting light gave an illusion of movement. "You have been given the honor of fighting for the Dark Dragon," a dragon's voice filled the cavern. "The Dragon Council refused to recognize gryffers like you as equals, but the Dark Dragon knows how valuable you are, how important you are." A pause. The dragon walked into the red light, which dyed her blue scales purple. "The humans have, too, reviled all magical creatures, and forced them into exile. Most of them don't even know you exist. But the ones that do will stop at nothing to wipe out dragon, gryffer, and anything else that dares to show itself. But you will change that. You will overthrow the puny humans, and the Council, who has bowed to their whim. You will be praised beyond all you can imagine, worshiped as liberators."_

"_Master Chang?" _

_The dragon spun on her heel and puffed a plume of smoke that disappeared into the depth of the ceiling. "Who dares to interrupt my lesson?" _

_Amberwing heard her own tiny voice, which disappeared more quickly than the smoke. _

"_Speak!" Change commanded._

"_I-I was just wondering, Master, why the other gryffers will not join us."_

_Chang strode over to the hatchling, who had folded her wings tightly against her body, feathers flat, trying to shrink, to disappear into the blackness after her voice._

"_Because." The dragon projected so all could hear. "They have been deceived."_

"_But if the Dark Master-"_

_The scaly tail bit into her flesh as easily as teeth._

"_DO NOT QUESTION ME!" Chang roared, and the nearer gryffers skirted away. Amberwing was on her side, her other side wracked with pain. The purple figure towered above her, more smoke billowing, its mouth illuminated by a small flame of anger._

For a split second . . . had she really feared for her life?

Suddenly she was snapped back to reality. Her face, still human, was wet. Her hands were tied behind her. Had the Huntsgirl already struck? "What did you do to me?" she asked, panicked. She writhed, and her feet slipped out from under her, she was too off balance without her wings. The Huntsgirl let her fall. Amber rubbed at her face with her shoulder. Her vision was blurring. "What did you do to me?" she repeated in a higher pitched voice. "I can't see." She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her sight. "I-I didn't do anything." Rose replied. "You're-" she faltered.

"I'm what?" Amber could half see her. The huntress's voice had taken on a new tone. Rose looked down at the auburn-haired girl lying at her feet. She knew if she continued, she wouldn't be able to-

"You're crying," she whispered.

"I'm what?" Amberwing asked.

"You're crying," Rose explained reluctantly. "Those are tears. They come out of our eyes when-" her grip tightened on the huntsweapon she had taken out of her backpack.

"When what?" Amberwing blinked a few more times. Huntsgirl was coming into sharper focus.

"When we feel strong emotions."

"Strange." Amberwing said. She rubbed her eyes with her shoulders again. Now she could see. Suddenly she remembered Stacey- those had been tears shining on her face! And her breath had come in gasps, just like hers. She awkwardly sat up and took a deep breath, wondering at the humans' strange reaction. She could feel that the potion was about to wear off. A tingling sensation was traveling across her skin as her feathers reappeared. _The feathers she will kill me for. _ she thought dejectedly. She sat against the alley wall, leaving room for her wings to emerge. _Maybe I can use my wings to_- she began.

Rose looked at the creature before her. The human face slowly stretched into an angry-looking eagle head. But those eyes, that looked fierce, had so recently shed tears. They glowed golden; who was she to extinguish that light? She watched the gryffers wings grow, wings that gave it freedom from the ground. Who was she to forever condemn it- her- to the earth?

She switched off her weapon. "I can't," she whispered. Amberwing's thought was interrupted. "You can't what?" she asked cautiously.

Rose put the weapon back into her backpack and shouldered it. "I can't . . . kill you," she said. Amberwing puffed out her feathers and tensed her muscles. Was this some sort of trick?

Rose walked up to her and reached behind her.

She was so close to Amber's face- it would be so easy to just lash out with her beak- but something held her back.

Rose untied the cords around her claws.

Amberwing brought her claws to her front and sat against the wall in disbelief.

Rose put the cords back in her backpack and turned.

_That night after the incident, Amberwing was huddling close to her father, still shaking like a leaf. _

"_It's all right, little one," he crooned to her. After a while he went on, "The fault lies not with you, dear one, it lies with your mother and me. We should not have told you about the non-Follower gryffers." Amberwing pulled her head out of his chest feathers to look up at him. _

"_But Feather, I would have found out eventually. Why would she strike me for asking questions?" The elder gryffer smiled at her nickname for him. When she had learned the word "father" she had mixed it up with her father's name, Blackfeather. The nickname "Feather" had stuck. _

"_She is here to teach you of the Dark Master's ways. Try to listen to her. She means well." Amber didn't respond. "If she had really meant to hurt you, she would have gone for your wings." Amber began to preen one of her feathers nervously. _

"_When will I be better?" her voice trembled. _

"_Your side should heal in a few weeks." Scabs had already begun to form. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered penitently. _

"_Your mother and I love you, no matter what happens," he said softly. _

"_Does the Dark Master love me?" she asked, eyes half closed. Blackfeather didn't respond for a second. He thought of his mate, who at this moment was probably being punished by the Dark Dragon himself. And he was next. "He will be grateful for your service," he said finally. "But try not to displease him." Amberwing huddled closer to him and shivered._

"_You have nothing to fear from dragons, Amberwing. It is the Huntsclan you must fear."_

Rose looked back at Amberwing one last time before rounding the corner out of sight.


	15. The Missing Piece

**The Missing Piece  
**

It was dusk; the sun had already set but there was just enough light left to see by. Amberwing was pacing on all fours on the ledge outside the mouth of her cave.

She had told Fu about what Huntsgirl had done. He had been ecstatic, asking her everything that Huntsgirl said to her.

At the time, Amberwing had understood why Fu would be happy that Huntsgirl was- _weak._ But today as she had been following Jake, she suddenly realized that there was an extra reason. The blonde girl Jake talked about every day- _Rose_- she was the one who had attacked her.

She paced faster and growled. She was furious with herself. Had she kept a closer watch on Jake, surely she would have known this sooner. She had grown tired of following him around all day- and relied on Fu to tell her about what he was doing. She had enjoyed Fu's renditions of Jake's adventures, even when she had seen some of them first hand.

_"TF came in, looking like she had been in a catfight. And then we learned that her nutcase assistant stole her wand and kidnapped Haley."_

_"You just can't trust humans to keep magical secrets." Amberwing said solemnly._

_"Not this guy." Fu plowed ahead, not recognizing her seriousness. "He turned into this ginormous monster made of teeth" he gesticulated wildly, "and started stealing change back from all the kids TF had visited- what kind person turns into a giant monster and steals money from little kids- he could have just as easily broken into a bank, it would've been a lot faster," he joked._

Amberwing chuckled a little. That had been the first time she thought that she would have to intervene on Jake's behalf.

She sighed, returning to her original chain of thoughts. She had visited Fu, worked on her potion, gone to the magical library, _severs_, she even liked just flying around, just to be free of the Dark Dragon's Caves . . .

All at the expense of missing this most crucial detail- _Rose._

She shook her head. Maybe she could make up for it. She would go to Jake's school as a human, and hopefully, befriend him. She could help him with his dragon duties- but she was unsure whether he would forgive her for trying to-

She stopped dead.

Jake had kept her from killing Rose. But- had he _known_ that it was Rose? If he did- then was he protecting her on principle, as he had told her, or was it just because-

"Severed _Feathers!_" She swore to the night sky, reared and spread her wings. He fawned over her like a _hatchling._ Is that the only reason he saved her? If she had been any other girl . . .

And did Rose know about Jake's identity? Amberwing folded her wings and her arms stiffened. She had seen them fight as dragon and huntsgirl. If Rose _did_ know, she didn't care.

Amberwing wanted to ask Fu.

She began to pace again, though it was dark she knew the ledge well enough by now to know where to step.

But, as far as he knew, she wasn't spying on Jake, and she wouldn't know about Rose.

She stopped again. Fu hadn't told her about Rose. Did he think she already knew? Or-she swallowed- did he not trust her with Rose's identity?

She _had_ to talk to Fu about this- but how could she without giving herself away? She took a deep breath. _Relax. It's all right. All I need to do is spend a day at Jake's school as a human and come to the "realization" when I see Rose "for the first time" again. Then I'll go see Fu.  
_

She went inside and lay down, exhausted by this tangle of thoughts. Rose had spared her, but Jake didn't know of her lack of resolve when he tackled Amberwing. He only knew that she was the _human_ he liked. Amberwing puffed out her feathers in indignation. If that was the only reason he had intervened, then _why should she believe that huntsclan were worth saving? _She clenched her claws as she thought of Alex and her own weakness. She was disgusted with herself.

She had given him three weeks to do as she asked. But now her doubt came back to her. He could move all the griffins somewhere else.

Maybe she would drop in a little sooner.


	16. School

Amberwing stood just inside the front doors of the school in her human form, waiting for Jake. He was late again.

With the audillu powder she could hear his feet coming up the stairs. She moved out of the way of the door as he slammed it open and sprinted down the hall. She followed his hurried steps with her hearing. Sure enough-

"Meester Long! No running in ze haalls!" Mr. Rotwood seized Jake's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm going to be late for class!" Jake protested.

"If you would plan your time better, you could _walk_ to class." The bell rang and Jake groaned. "Though I guess that you are so used to _flying_ that you're not used to making time for _walking_."

"Amber" walked cautiously towards the sound of their voices and peeked around a corner. This was the human who had trapped him in the back of that truck.

Jake glared at Rotwood as he smiled and showed him a camera in his pocket. "I think I could write you a late slip for _flying_ down the halls."

* * *

Jake stamped into his English class. Mrs. Perry looked up from her desk. "Do you have a late slip, Jake?" she asked. "No," he answered quickly, "I was talking to Mr. Rotwood."

"And he didn't write you a late slip?" Mrs. Perry asked, puzzled. Jake didn't trust himself to speak. He threw himself into his seat and fumed. He literally felt like blowing a fireball and burning a hole in his desk. In retrospect, he thought he should have breathed fire into Mr. Rotwood's face . . .

Mrs. Perry interrupted his thoughts. "Jake, can you tell the class about the role of dragons in medieval literature?"

* * *

"Maybe Rotwood thinks he's some kind of knight." Jake thought aloud to Trixie and Spud as they walked out of English. "Maybe he thinks he's doing something noble, like slaying a dragon."

"No, see, Rotwood likes dragons." Spud said.

Amber looked up in surprise but quickly lowered her head again.

"The Huntsclan are the ones who want to slay dragons- they probably do think it's valiant." Spud continued.

"They do it for profit." Trixie said. "The same thing they do with all magical creatures. I'll bet a dragon's pelt goes for a pretty penny on the black market." She rubbed her fingers together.

"I wonder if there were more dragons like the Dark Dragon in Medieval times." Jake mused to himself, hardly hearing them. "Maybe we actually were evil-"

"Jakey, don't be thinking like that." Trixie said.

"Wait." Jake stopped. "Spud, did you say Rotwood _likes_ dragons? Why is he giving me so much crap, then?"

"Well," Spud said pensively, "He's captivated by dragons. You should have seen the way he was crooning over you when you were in that truck." He put on his best Rotwood voice: "'Oooh, such a wonderful dragon with big, beeoootiful eye-es.' He wants everyone else to feel his amazement."

"At my expense, and all other magical creatures?" Jake demanded.

"He doesn't see it that way." Spud countered. "He is consumed by the desire to head up a scientific discovery, too. Can you imagine, being a schoolteacher, well, now a principal, but still, a nobody, and rejected by his peers, and a discovery of this magnitude drops right into his lap-"

"All right, Spud," Trixie said in exasperation, "I just finished adjusting to your math genius, now you can tell us what people are thinking, too?" Spud hung his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well if you don't like it . . ."

Trixie rolled her eyes.

"No, no." Jake interjected, "when you become a psychiatrist, it'll come in handy. But we don't need a cross-examination of our crazy dragon-hating-"

"I just told you, he doesn't hate dragons, he-"

"Okay, okay, Spud. You're right," Trixie sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Amber followed them into the lunchroom and pondered what they had said. She watched them get their food, and sniffed dubiously at a passing tray.

And why had Jake allowed three humans to discover his identity, one of which was bent on revealing him? It was just more for her to deal with. She tightened her fists. _Wait, am I supposed to know about Trixie and Spud? _She thought. _Did Fu ever talk about them?_ She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. Yes, he had mentioned them before. So she was fine addressing Jake as a dragon in front of them. She waited for the three to sit down.

"May I sit with you?" she asked them.

They all looked up in surprise.

"Um, sure." Trixie said. "Are you new?"

"New to New York, and new to humans." She replied. "My name's Amber."

"Amber?" Jake repeated. "As in, Amber_wing_?"

She nodded.

They all exchanged glances. Apparently he had told them about her.

"How are you-" Jake waved his hand "like this?"

Amber frowned. It still felt strange to have her mouth move like this. "Fu didn't tell you I was working on a shapeshifting potion?"

"No."

"Hmm, well, I was."

"So, are you going to be coming to school all the time now?" Spud asked.

They talked all through lunch, and Amber asked Spud what was in their trays- he explained that humans were omnivores, eating not only meat but grains and vegetables as well. _They eat plants- like prey_. She thought to herself. She resisted the temptation to snicker.

"Hey, Jakey, incoming Rose." Trixie said.

Amber saw Jake's reaction as Rose headed toward them with her empty tray.

Amber looked up at Rose, then quickly pretended to be surprised and turned away towards Spud. "She's here?" she whispered to him urgently. She stood abruptly, almost losing balance, and strode quickly away. Spud followed her. "Didn't you know?" He asked back. Her face was white. She had intended to see Rose, but not for Rose to see her. In theory she was safe, but . . . she remembered the arm around her throat. She was still wary. And here was yet another problem with spending time in her human form. How could she spend time with Jake as a human if Huntsgirl was always around? Without putting his identity in danger?

"Hey Jake." Rose greeted him warmly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I guess not." He wasn't able to meet her eyes.

"Could we meet after school?"

"Um, not today. I have something going on." Jake replied limply.

"Oh, okay." Amber could hear the hurt in her voice.

She moved on, and Amber breathed a sigh of relief and returned with Spud to the table.

"That was Huntsgirl!" She hissed to them.

"Yeah." Jake was still looking down.

"You're a little out of the loop, aren't you?" Trixie glared at her, distressed by Jake's renewed anguish.

_It is important that you think I am._

"Jake likes her." Spud told Amber. He rested his hands on the table and sighed. "And she likes him, too."

"Or she thinks she does." Jake said hollowly.

He looked up at Amber and suddenly lit up. "Is it true what Fu told me?" he asked Amber. "Did she really let you go?"

Amber stiffened. She still didn't like that she had been caught in the first place.

She nodded reluctantly. "When you stopped me that day-" she blurted. "Did you know she was _Rose_?"

"Yeah."

She hadn't really meant to ask him this early. But seeing Huntsgirl again had made her nervous and sent her thoughts spinning again. She refrained from interrogating him any more about that day, however. She didn't want to make him angry, not on their first meeting.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

Trixie and Spud winced. They had asked him the same question multiple times.

"I-I don't know." He kept her gaze. "Do you think-" his jaw worked a little. "Do you think she might leave the Huntsclan, Amber? She did let you go."

Amber felt the surprise jump to her face. Would a human ever leave the huntsclan?

"M-my guess is as good as yours, I suppose." she stuttered.

"I know Rose likes me." Jake said. "And I know Huntsgirl didn't-" he continued to gaze hopefully at her.

There was silence, filled by the clattering of silverware and the carefree voices of the cafeteria.

Jake looked down at his untouched food. "Could you possibly talk to her, Amber? What if you became her friend?"

"Are you joking?" Amber said incredulously, startled by the sheer ridiculousness of his request.

Jake's face crumpled, and Trixie once again glared at Amber.

"I-I should just tell her, then."

""If you want to tell her you're a dragon, that is your business." Amber said quietly. "And even though I would advise against it, I do think it's your choice. I will not stay- because if she sees me with you there is not much to keep her from putting two and two together."

"Then don't hang around with us- just her." Spud suggested.

Amber looked at all of them in turn. They were actually asking her to befriend a Huntsclan. She almost laughed out loud. She would leave Huntsgirl alone-out of- she choked on the thought of _gratitude_. But she wasn't going to perpetuate her humiliation. She already had one Huntsclan to deal with. _Alex._

"Fine then." Jake voice hardened. "If you won't do anything, I _will_ tell her." He swallowed, still looking less decided than his words.

"Jake, you have to be careful." Trixie finally cut in. "If you reveal yourself to her, she knows where to find you- and Haley."

"The girl is talking sense." Amber said. Trixie shot her another withering look.

"But that may be the key to convincing her to leave the Huntsclan." Jake pleaded.

"Is it worth the risk, Jake?" Trixie demanded.

The bell rang. Lunch was over.

They all stood solemnly.

* * *

After school Amber headed to Lao Shi's shop, burning with questions.

"Fu?" she called. "Back here!" Fu waved a hand but didn't turn around, absorbed in his projection book.

"Fu," Amberwing began, "why didn't you tell me that Jake knew Huntsgirl as a human?" Fu looked up. "I went to his school today and introduced myself to Jake and his friends, as a human, and Huntsgirl walked right up to our table. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." She was getting very good at telling half-truths.

"I'm sorry, I guess it didn't occur to me that you didn't know. We were all so shocked when he found out." Did it sound like he was avoiding the question?

"Fu, I have to ask you." She began, finally voicing the thought that had been on her mind as she had blurted her question out to Jake. "If I had attacked the Huntsmaster instead of the Huntsgirl that day, would Jake have intervened?"

Fu looked her in the eye. "Yes." He lied.

"You're sure?" She pressed.

"Yes."

She sat down on the couch and sighed. She began to morph into her own form.

"Why?" Fu asked her.

"Do you believe you can trust Huntsclan?" She asked back.

"I think Rose just might want to leave the Huntsclan." Fu began. "I just don't know how."

"But why would she leave if she chose to join the Huntsclan in the first place?" Amberwing asked.

"She didn't choose." Fu said in surprise.

"What?"

"The Huntsclan are born with a dragon birthmark, which automatically puts them in the Huntsclan." Fu told her.

"So then, what do you mean when you say 'how'?"

"The Huntsclan don't just let people leave." Fu said incredulously. "We don't know what the penalty is for turning traitor." He crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on top. "But I'd be willing to bet it's not pretty."

Amberwing opened and closed her claws.

"There's something else?" Fu stated.

"The reason I asked you in the first place." Amberwing said quietly. "Remember that gremlin you warned me about? How you suspected his supplies are bought from Huntsclan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you were right- at least the griffin feathers are."

"Really?"

"Yes. While I was gone I followed the middle man out of New York. It's several days' journey on foot, though probably not very long flying. I met a huntsman out there- who said he wanted to save magical creatures from the Huntsmaster."

"What?!?" Fu jumped down off the stool.

Amberwing relayed what Alex had said to her as she held him.

Fu narrowed his eyes. "And then what happened?"

"I told him, if he wanted to gain my trust, he would have to move the griffins out from under the ground. I told him I wanted to see them, but he said the other huntsmen would likely attack me." _Because I killed Tom._

"I plan on using a containment spell to create a dome where they can keep the griffins confined, but they will be able to fly."

"Why didn't you just free them?" Fu asked. "You and Jake can go back and-"

"So you don't trust Huntsclan?" She eyed him.

Fu hesitated. He was caught.

Amberwing continued to talk. "I asked him to gather ingredients for the potion, but I can't remember how to produce a shield dome that won't hurt the griffins when they fly into it."

"I can help you with that." Fu said quickly.

"And while we were making arrangements, he told me that there were many Huntsclan scattered across New York, and other states, even-"

Fu nodded. "Yes, that's why the Council is increasing the number of dragons per country-"

She held up a claw to silence him.

"And he told me that many of the huntsclan did honest business with magical creatures, like he did."

"If you can call keeping griffins underground honest."

Amberwing puffed out her feathers and nodded in agreement. "Exactly." But then she flattened them again. "Think of it, though, Fu. It's obvious there are many huntsclan, even just in New York state. You've talked about how the Huntsmaster can summon _thirty or forty_ out of _nowhere_. Why are you not flooded with reports all the time if there are so many huntsclan? Is it because they keep themselves hidden well, or is it because magical creatures don't report them if they are trading with them? He asked me that very same question. He even said some Huntsclan tended gardens to sell plants with magical properties." She looked up at the ceiling. "He is supplying feathers to the market, with the obvious consent of a gremlin." She paused. "What if Huntsclan supply a vast quantity of the goods at the Magus Bazaar?" She laughed wryly. "It makes sense, but . . . he could just as easily be lying."

Fu sat next to her and stared blankly ahead.

Several moments passed as they both mulled over the implications.

"And yet, he has said that he is willing to improve the lives of the griffins. I'm going back to check up on him in three weeks. Well-" she looked over at him. "That's when I told him I would come. But I'm going to go earlier. I . . . don't know what to think."

A flash of light caught her eye. She looked over at Fu's projection book lying on the desk where he had been sitting. "What were you reading –um- watching?" she asked.

"Tonight is a full moon. The Huntsclan will be hunting werewolves."

* * *

Don't you think it's odd that the series never showed any scenes at school with Jake and Rose between "Ski Trip" and "The Hunted" . . .? Can you imagine the torment, he's seeing huntsgirl every time he sees Rose, wondering if she'd still like him if she knew, and Rose is wondering why he's become so withdrawn from her . . .


	17. Full Moon

"Tonight is a full moon. You know the drill, Huntsgirl." Huntsmaster said gruffly. "I can't believe that we can never wipe out these vicious beasts." He fingered his cape, made of the bristly gray fur of a werewolf.

"If those dragons wouldn't interfere, we could have the citizens of New York safe tonight."

Huntsgirl nodded silently and tightened her fists. She couldn't kill the dragon. But she could kill to protect.

* * *

"See, there are quite a few werewolves here in New York." Fu was explaining to Amber. "And only a few of them are seriously dangerous. The transformation does alter you, but despite what the Huntsclan thinks, they are still people. Experienced werewolves, especially, have very good control of themselves. And if you're born as werewolf-"

"Born?"

"It can be genetically inherited, if carried by both parents."

"Oh. So why do they roam around, if they know that they are at risk of getting killed by Huntsclan?"

Fu, riding astride Jake, pointed up at the moon as they flew. "They can't stand not being able to feel moonlight. Some have told me it's even painful to stay indoors."

"So our monthly mission is twofold," he continued, "We have to protect the werewolves from Huntsclan. And we have to make sure no werewolves head toward the city. Ramion, an old male, gathers them together outside the city by howling. That is the other thing they cannot resist- the call of their own kind. And Ramion is the alpha, so he has much sway over the others."

"Let me guess- you and he go way back?" Amberwing asked him.

Fu laughed. "You pegged it."

"I'm surprised we don't have more trouble with werewolves, to tell you the truth." Jake admitted.

"Most have the good sense to get far out of the city before they transform. They also naturally prefer the moonlight undiluted by the city lights, and the open spaces. Ramion instructs them to flee Huntsclan, not fight, although there are always a few who don't obey." Fu informed Amberwing.

Amberwing snorted. "So, must we protect the Huntsclan from werewolves as well?" Sarcasm was dripping from her voice.

"Yes, _gryffer_." Lao Shi hissed sharply. "They are humans as much as others." He glared at her and she glared back. "Although I suppose that is not much of an argument for _you_."

Jake looked over his shoulder at Fu. Fu rolled his eyes.

"Might do them some good to actually become a magical creature." Amberwing drawled.

Lao Shi banked abruptly and blocked her path. She braked and flapped in place, jealous of his wingless and effortless movement.

"If a huntsclan is bitten, they are killed off like any other werewolf. Not a pleasant way to go, now is it? Slain by your own ranks? Even if you _aren't_ a traitor."

Amberwing fumed silently. That knife of implication cut deep.

"Lao Shi, you know that was way out of line." Fu said.

Lao Shi's comment had had the opposite effect he intended, however. Amberwing thought of the other gryffers, and Alex.

_I'm not a traitor, s_he told herself, _I'm . . . __**not.**_

They flew the rest of the way in silence.

When they landed, Fu asked Amberwing to pull out the potion he had asked her to carry, that kept people from becoming werewolves. He handed the two vials to Lao Shi and Jake.

Amberwing watched the blue liquid swirl around. It was a extremely tricky and expensive concoction.

"Why do they need prevention, Fu?" Amberwing asked. "They are dragons."

"_We're also humans_." Lao Shi eyed her angrily as he took his half from Fu.

_He knows about my potion now. I'm glad Fu thought to tell him before I walked into his shop in human form. No doubt he has reported me to the Council. But a gryffer holds no significance for them if they do not know about the Dark Dragon._

She watched him drink it_. But I guess, even with my potion, he still doesn't think of me as human. _She cocked her head. _ And I suppose I'm not, not in the way they are. Or I would have to take precautions as well._

"Anyway, we don't want to take any chances." Fu interrupted her thoughts. "There haven't been any cases of Protectors becoming werewolves, but we don't want to be the first."

Jake and Lao Shi handed him back the empty containers.

"Alright." Fu rubbed his paws together. "We have a lot of ground to cover, so we need to split up. Good luck, everyone."

* * *

Huntsgirl rode out of the city on a hoverboard. Huntsclan were scattered throughout the trees, barely discernable with their green cloaks. But she knew that the camouflage did no good. Werewolves could smell them.

Several others on hoverboards were scanning for the beasts.

Suddenly there was shouting and green flashes of light. She swerved and saw a lithe red figure dodging the blasts.

She tightened her hands on the rail. "_Dra-_gon." She said in a tortured voice.

"She jammed the accelerator, rushing towards them. "Leave him alone!" she shouted. "He is _mine!_"

The other Huntsclan parted ways.

He flapped in place, looking at her.

"Better run, dragon."

She lowered her Huntstaff and fired.

He once again twisted out of the projectile's path and flew away from her. She followed, making her blasts just close enough to be believable.

He could tell she was not aiming her best, in fact, hadn't she been fighting with less focus for quite a while?

When they were out of sight of the other Huntsclan, they both stopped.

"I can understand now that you don't want to hurt me, dragon." She said finally. "I'll even let you live for saving me. I am not without shame-"

"You are not without _compassion_." He turned to face her. "I heard what you did for the gryffer."

"But what I _don't_ get-" she continued without acknowledging him, "is why you would protect werewolves."

* * *

Amberwing followed a Huntsman with her eyes from the air. It looked like he was sprinting after something, but she couldn't see anything in front of him. She veered in closer, skimming the treetops.

The huntsman broke out into the open, and Amberwing now could clearly see he was not chasing anything. She opened her wings, slowing. _What-_

Several other huntsmen emerged from the trees and opened fire. The huntsman spun around and added his own blasts.

Amberwing veered and flapped to gain height, but then a blast hit her in the side, from higher up. A huntswoman was coming at her on a hoverboard. Amber folded her wings and fell to avoid the swiping huntstaff. She landed hard on all fours and quickly headed for the cover of the trees, slashing a nearby huntsclan as she went.

* * *

Fu was sitting on Lao Shi as he twisted through the air, tracking the progress of a group of werewolves.

"Gramps, you've got to lay off Amber. She decided to leave the Dark Dragon. And what does she have to look forward to? You, _another _dragon, jumping down her throat every minute."

"She has not _left_ anyone. Jake and I are the only ones who know about the Dark Dragon. Of course he is going to have a spy on us."

"Then why would she reveal herself to us at all?"

"The best disguises are in plain sight."

"You've got to give her a chance."

"You're a fool, Fu, a six-hundred-year-old, idealistic fool."

* * *

"It is my duty to protect magical creatures." It was like he was finally talking to Rose again. For too long it had caused him pain to hear her voice. But now it was so comforting, even with its accusatory tone- to know that she could talk to him- even as Huntsgirl.

"And what about the humans you put in danger to allow the werewolves free reign?"

"They are not the monsters you think they are, Huntsgirl. None of us are. They attack huntsclan because you hunt them. There are a few that pose a threat to other people. But I am here every month to make sure that they do not harm anyone. Accidents happen. But I do my best."

"It would be much simpler to eliminate them!"

"Amberwing told me the same thing about Huntsclan."

Rose started.

"Don't worry, she won't attack you any more. My guardian believes she has changed- because of you."

She was silent.

"I don't know what you expect me to do, even if you are telling me the truth." Rose said finally.

* * *

A sonorous howl broke out. It was joined by several others, creating what sounded like a lament. But Fu knew better. It was a battle cry. And it was not Ramion.

"This is not good." He said.

"What?" Lao Shi asked, watching as the werewolves below suddenly changed direction and burst into full gallop.

"They're all going after Huntsclan."

* * *

Suddenly Amberwing saw something ahead lope towards her. She had never seen a werewolf before, and the howls had been unnerving. She slowed, unsure. But the creature ran past her, and leapt at the closest huntsman, snarling.

He looked back at her, muzzle dyed red. "Need some help, gryffer? We don't have to back down any more."

Amber bowed her head. "Thank you. The Huntsclan are idiots to think that they are more powerful than you."

He smiled wickedly and bent his head back to howl. Several calls answered.

He pointed up to the hoverboard. "Nevertheless, _you_ will need to take out that one."

She hesitated. She was technically supposed to be keeping the werewolves from engaging the Huntsclan. _Yeah, right. _And if _she_ killed any huntsclan here, Jake and Fu might never trust her again. "I-I have to find the dragons- severs." She swore as she remembered the blood on her talons. She had only dealt him a glancing blow, right? She began wiping them on the grass, also convinced of the dragons' reactions if they saw it. Jake had looked positively _sick_ when he saw Huntsgirl's blood on her.

She glanced up at the huntswoman who was still searching for them and back to the werewolf. "I will lead her away. Good luck, friend." As much as she liked the idea of the Huntsclan being put in their place, she knew the dragons would want to know about the werewolves' 'change of heart.'

* * *

After the howls a roar rang out. _Was that __**Lao Shi**__? _Amberwing thought.

She was hurtling toward Jake. She saw the hovering Huntsclan. _Why is it not attacking? _she thought angrily as she dodged another blast from the huntswoman, who was hot on her tail.

"Dragon!" she shouted. "Something has changed! The werewolves are not fleeing anymore!"

Jake veered as Huntsgirl shot a blast at him. She couldn't be seen talking to a dragon.

"I heard the other, we have to find him!" Jake called back, not being able to use Lao Shi's name.

As Amber approached, they heard several screams, and the two Huntsclan stopped firing to look back in the direction the huntswoman had come from.

Jake addressed the two masked figures. "Whatever you do, ladies, don't get off those hoverboards."

* * *

Jake and Amber found Lao Shi, and Fu was interpreting the howls for them.

"That first one was a new alpha. But I heard Ramion's voice in the chorus somewhere. He has been demoted. He usually calls the other werewolves to him, away from the Hunsclan. But this message was not 'Gather' or 'Follow me,'-" he swallowed. "I-it was 'Attack.'"

"Amber and I will them head off, then." Lao Shi said, gesturing toward the werewolves below, and looking ahead for Huntsclan. "Jake, you must go and find the new leader. Fu, go with him."

* * *

Jake flew towards the source of the howls, guided by Fu.

"There!" Fu pointed. Several werewolves were chasing huntsclan. One strode behind them on two legs, followed by many others. "That's the new alpha. See how all the others are on all fours?" he tightened his grip on Jake's neck. "His howl said his name was Myether."

A huntsman cried out as one of the sprinting wolves bit into his leg.

Jake roared in outrage.

All the wolves halted at the sound and looked up to him. The one who had caught the huntsman released him, and the huntsman began to writhe on the ground.

Jake glided to position himself in between the werewolves and the fleeing huntsclan, and the wolves slowly paced back towards their alpha.

"Ah, dragon. I was wondering when you would show up. Your roar is much more powerful than your Master's, and I mean him no disrespect." Myether crossed his arms and smiled.

"But new blood is good. You and I are examples of that."

"My grandfather's blood runs through my veins." Jake said flatly.

Myether frowned. "Well then, it seems you and I are different then. I bear no relation to Ramion."

The silence was filled by the gasping huntsman, who let out a moan when he was fully morphed.

Jake looked back to him, stomach tight. He didn't know what to say.

The new werewolf simply glared at him. He turned and ran on two legs towards the rest of the huntsclan.

"Wait!" Jake turned.

"He would rather die than be a werewolf." Fu said quietly.

Jake clenched his jaw, watching the doomed figure recede into the trees. He turned back to Myether. To his surprise Fu had dropped to all fours and was walking toward him. "What are you doing-" Jake hissed.

"You are not going to fight him, Jake. Not if I have anything to say about it. I know their ways, I am a canine after all. I'll be fine."

Jake stood there, thunderstruck.

Fu approached the alpha timidly, and allowed the others to surround him. He raised his head towards a large silver wolf with several fresh scratches. The old wolf in turn looked sideways at the alpha, ears to the side and tail between his legs, questioning. The alpha nodded.

He raised his ears to Fu. "It is good to see you again, old friend."

"And you as well, Ramion."

Myether was not interested in formalities. "I will not follow him anymore. I have legitimately defeated him, and there is nothing your in dragon's authority that can change that." he told Fu sternly.

Fu looked down at the ground. "Ramion may be past his prime, but would you at least consider allowing a more experienced wolf to take his place? One that could control the pack like he could?" Myether growled, annoyed by the implication of his lesser abilities, and the other wolves tensed.

* * *

Lao Shi flew with Amberwing. "I think I can handle them." He said, pointing down to the group of werewolves they were following. "You need to find others to intercept."

"A-all right." Amberwing halted and he flew on.

She couldn't believe it. He really _was_ telling her to protect Huntsclan. She thought of the Huntsclan she had left behind. The ones who had ambushed her.

She watched Lao Shi get further away and bend smoothly go into a dive as a yelp sounded from below. She looked down at the werewolves, who were rapidly advancing on a cluster of Huntsclan. A second yelp sounded as another was hit by a blast. As Lao Shi neared the ground, she followed slowly.

_Is he actually going to . . .?_

* * *

"We do not want trouble between you and the humans in New York." Fu pleaded. "You know what happens if anyone creates too many new werewolves- Jake is obligated to-"

"I know, this Fu dog. I do not take my new duties lightly. You may be old and wise but I am youthful and determined. You have my promise that I will do whatever I can to steer my pack away from bloodlust against innocents. But when the Huntsclan come of their own malice, and my pack wishes to engage them, I will not intervene."

"It's not best for the pack!" Fu told him. "Many of them might be killed!"

Myether snarled and leaned forward. Fu made himself small and angled his head away from his glaring eyes.

"I am not forcing anyone to fight, Fu. We have sufficient numbers. I will give no penalty for running away."

"Y_ou_ gave the _command_ to fight, Myether."

Myther's claw whipped out as he grabbed Fu by the scruff of the neck and lifted him. "But the replies did not all agree. And I said nothing in return to their objections. I repeat, I am not forcing anyone to fight. Only allowing."

He set Fu back down and turned, the others followed him, the silver one more hesitantly.

"But the effect is the same." Fu said quietly but audibly.

Myether whirled around and leapt towards him- Jake didn't have time to react-

But a silver hand grabbed his forearm. He rounded on the old wolf, and roughly pinned him, face first, to the ground. Ramion did not resist.

Jake took a few quick steps towards Fu, but he held out a paw to stop him and shook his head.

* * *

Lao Shi stretched to his full length, blocking the werewolves' path. They stopped. Did they want to mess with a dragon?

One leapt over Lao Shi, but he caught his hind leg with his tail and the wolf fell to the ground.

"Run!" Lao Shi told the Huntsclan.

Several blasts answered, one hitting gray fur and one making contact with dark blue scales. His tail grip loosened. The werewolf picked himself up and laughed. "You fight for them, even as they attack you." Two more werewolves skirted around him, charging-

Lao Shi swung around and knocked both of them sideways.

"Are you _completely insane_?" the old dragon yelled. "I _said RUN_!"

The huntsclan stared at him for a few seconds, stunned.

They took a few hesitant steps backwards, then turned and sprinted away.

* * *

"You dare to intervene? When I have already defeated you once tonight?" Myether growled to Ramion.

"You said you would not lead the pack to kill humans." Ramion said calmly and evenly.

"And I am not."

"Huntsclan are humans, Myether." Ramion said.

"They should not even know about magical creatures!" Myether growled.

"That does not change the fact that they are humans." Ramion replied. "You force yourself down a dangerous road if you let the pack kill, Myether. We have to struggle to remain human ourselves."

Myether still held him, teeth bared.

"They want to hunt us!"

"If you let the pack continue, we become things worthy of hunting."

Myther's teeth disappeared under his muzzle as he considered his words.

Fu nodded, eyes closed. "I understand. Ramion would have fought you harder if he thought that you lacked the power to be alpha." Fu said.

Myether glared at Fu. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"If you simply allow, instead of guide, you are not a true leader." Fu told him. "Ramion was able to keep peace, Myether. Do _you_ possess that kind of _power_?"

Myether looked down at the old wolf. Ramion looked up at him with one eye. "I think you do." He told him.

Myether slowly released him stood on all fours.

Ramion rose.

"Howl with me." The silver wolf turned to Fu. "And you as well."

They struck a new chord, one that resonated in every werewolf that heard it, in every _human_ transformed by the full moon's glow.

* * *

Back at Lao Shi's shop, Jake told them a glowing tale of Fu's bravery, and the sound they had heard that had stopped the werewolves' advance.

Amberwing laughed inwardly at the irony. Usually she was listening to stories about Jake from Fu.

Lao Shi smiled at his old friend, not doubting for a second that every word of it was true. He was an idealistic old fool. But he was _his_ idealistic old Fu.

He looked over at Amberwing, who was listening intently. _Maybe,_ just maybe, there was hope for her yet.

"Fu, that was so amazing." Jake was telling him. "I swear you had me scared to death. But you really told that dude." Jake grinned. Then he stretched and yawned. Normally he would be going to school now. But Lao Shi never made him go after a night's work, especially a full moon.

"Ramion has much to teach him." Fu mused. "But I think under his direction he will be a great leader."

"I think he understands that though he is the alpha, he is still a pupil." Jake smiled lightly and looked at Fu and Lao Shi in turn. They smiled back.


	18. Strength

Several days after the full moon, Amber leaned against the rough brick of a wall, watching the kids from Jake's school flood out into the street. She stood straight, still a little unsteady without her wings, and started to walk forward.

Suddenly a girl plowed into her, and both of them toppled to the pavement.

Books went flying, but the other kids, glad to be out of class, paid no heed.

The girl leapt up and shouted, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Amber picked herself up with difficulty now, she had a hard enough time walking on her human legs without pain interfering. "Watch where _I'm_ going? You ran right into me, you-" she bit back the word _human._

"Step off, ugly." The girl made a nasty face, and Amber went bright red. She raised both her hands, fingers spread, but quickly dropped them again, infuriated by remembering that she had no talons at the moment.

The girl collected her books and flipped her hair. "Weirdo."

"What are you doing?" Spud said in Amber's ear.

Amber jumped in surprise. "That girl knocked me over."

Spud smiled a little. "Yeah, I saw. Are you okay?"

Trixie walked up next, following Spud.

"I'll be okay, but she won't be." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder- "Just wait until a huge eagle-creature appears at her window in the middle of the night."

Spud laughed.

"I'm one-hundred percent serious." She bristled and scowled, affronted by his amusement. She was not going to be laughed at, not by a human. "No one crosses me. Especially one of you scrawny creatures." she said furiously. "And if she has a few cuts on her, she can't very well tell people how it happened, now can she?"

She watched in satisfaction as both Spud and Trixie's faces fell.

"You're kidding, right?" Trixie said finally.

"I'm not _weak_."

"_Weak?_ You think _strength_ is picking on people?" Trixie demanded.

"Strength is strength. You either have it you don't."

"But choosing whether you wield it or not is the important question." Spud interjected.

Trixie gave him a strange look.

"Not using power that you are given is the worst kind of _weakness_. Of _cowardice_." Amberwing spat.

"But only the _strong_ have the power to forgive."

"What . . . ?" both girls said simultaneously.

"Only the _strong_ can keep from becoming slaves to revenge. You are _weak_ if anger_ controls_ you."

Amber stared at him for several seconds, eyes unfocused, as if remembering something. Then she turned on her heel. "When Jake shows up, tell him I'm at Lao Shi's," she said over her shoulder.

"Jake's not even at school today." Trixie muttered sarcastically as the human-gryffer walked away. "That chick is _some_ kinda messed _up_. What is _wrong_ with her?" She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Have a little perspective, Trix." Spud said flatly. "It's what she's been taught all her life. Imagine, being raised by the Dark Dragon."

"Whatever." Trixie waved a hand in the air dismissively. "That girl had better lock her window."

* * *

Amber stormed into Lao Shi's shop. "Fu?" she called. She went into the back room and saw him sitting on the couch, palms together, eyes closed.

"Fu?" she asked more quietly. "What's wrong?"

Fu Dog opened his eyes and looked up at her sadly. "Haley recently started training when she got her dragon powers." Fu began. "And a pooka hypnotized her into using them to-" his voice caught. He motioned to a chair. "Sit down. It's long story. And I think Jake blames himself."

* * *

Haley was training with Sun Park. "Have confidence. Don't second guess yourself." Sun Park encouraged her as she went through fighting motions.

Far away, in a cave illuminated by lavalight, a dragon shouted to young gryffers, performing similar motions. "Be relentless! Show no signs of weakness!"

"Find your balance, Haley. Let it guide you."

"Find your inner strength, let it drive you!"

The instructors watched their pupils carefully, correcting their stances.

"You are fighting to protect."

"You are fighting for your honor!"

Beads of sweat formed on the young ones as they pushed harder.

"And when you are fighting," the instructors said finally,

"Always-" the dragon growled,

"Never-" Sun Park said sternly,

_"-use your claws."_

"Alright, you've done enough today, Haley."

"Lesson's over, hatchlings."

Haley demorphed and walked over to retrieve her backpack. She turned back to Sun. "Master?" she asked. "Yes, Haley?"

"Why are we ending so early today?"

"I told you, you've done plenty. You need to rest." But that wasn't the reason.

A tear slid down Haley's cheek. Sun rushed to her. "Are you all right?" She asked. Haley shook her head. "I-I'll never be all right. Not after what I did."

Jake's blood had matched his dragon scales. Bright red.

Sun Park knelt next to her student.

"Cinderpaw!" The dragon called.

"Yes, Master?" the gryffer nervously sidled up to him.

"You did very well today. You have faster talons than everyone here." He gestured to the dispersing figures.

"R-really?" she perked her head up.

"You will be a very _strong_ fighter."

Haley was nearly hysterical now. "Master, think of what I could've done to him!"

"But that wasn't you, Haley. The pooka was controlling you. And you overrode him."

"Not soon enough," came Haley's tortured whisper.

"But you did, Haley, and Jake doesn't hold it against you."

"But Master, he wouldn't have had such control of me if-"

Sun Park waited patiently.

"I-if I hadn't enjoyed doing some of it. Early on." _It was like I was stronger- or braver- than Jake._

There was a moment's silence.

"Evil does give you pleasure, Haley. No one would do evil things if they did not afford some kind of pleasure." Haley looked up at Sun, startled. Whatever she had expected to hear, that wasn't it.

"The most important thing is Haley, that you use the pleasure of doing good overcome the pleasure of doing evil. And make no mistake-" she wiped a tear from her cheek with her thumb. "You fought off the pooka's control. You are _strong enough."_


End file.
